Nomeolvides
by Eme Black
Summary: Draco y Alicia tienen varias cosas en común. Los dos provienen de familias...complicadas, y los dos tienen un bonito e inexplicable odio hacia el otro. Draco es popular en su casa, en cambio Alicia no es bien recibida en la suya. Ni en todo Hogwarts. Hay un misterio alrededor de ella que Harry, su mejor y casi único amigo allí, está empeñado en descifrar... Sin saber dónde se mete.
1. Castigo

1

En la sala común de Ravenclaw solía haber paz. La mayoría de los estudiantes de aquella casa pasaba su tiempo libre estudiando o simplemente leyendo, y casi todos preferían la biblioteca, sus propias habitaciones o incluso algún rincón tranquilo en los extensos exteriores de Hogwarts si hacía buen tiempo. Alicia respiró hondo. Se llenaba de aquella tranquilidad y silencio como otros consumían drogas.

Y la soledad. Oh, preciosa soledad.

Apenas había empezado a disfrutarlo cuando se lo habían arrebatado bruscamente, alumnos de cuarto molestando a una muchachita de segundo, pequeña y de apariencia algo etérea, por su piel y pelo de color muy claro y unos ojos que parecían mirar muy lejos de allí.

-Si eres así de despistada no es mi culpa, Lunática Lovegood-reía uno de ellos, que más que humano parecía un troll, por tamaño y...aspecto.

-Sólo digo que si las veis por alguna parte, por favor me lo digáis-respondió la chiquilla con voz tan suave y ligera como su aspecto.

Alicia frunció el ceño. No sólo le habían quitado su droga particular, sino que encima se atrevían a perturbar algo tan pacífico como la presencia de aquella personita. No, no le gustaba nada.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, estaba al lado de ellos, y se dirigió a la chiquilla cuando habló:

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

_-_Unas zapatillas. Las debo haber dejado en alguna parte y no lo recuerdo.

Al ver las expresiones de burla de aquellos chavales, Alicia dudó seriamente que eso fuera lo que había pasado. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta para hablarles.

-¿Dónde las habéis escondido?

Uno de ellos, el troll, que a su vez parecía el líder, bufó con incredulidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Las zapatillas-señaló a la chiquilla-. Vais a devolverle sus zapatillas.

-Oh no, sólo les pedía que me avisaran si las veían... He debido de perderlas, soy muy despistada.

Aquella sonrisa causó un efecto extraño en Alicia. La entristeció pero a la vez tuvo que reprimir una propia naciendo en sus labios.

-Vamos-frunció el ceño sin hacerle caso, encarando a aquellos matones de cuarta.

Ellos rieron, seguros en su superioridad numérica y estupidez exhibicionista.

-¿Sabes? Aunque las serpientes vistan alas, jamás podrán volar-le dice de repente el líder, en voz muy baja, como intentando una postura amenazante.

Rió con ganas, con una carcajada que le sacudió todo el cuerpo, y sonrió aún con más ganas cuando vio sus caras sorprendidas y medio asustadas.

-¿Sabes?-y su voz susurrante sí que sonó llena de promesas oscuras por un momento-. Aunque al troll le injerten un cerebro y le den aspecto humano...-se acerca a él y tuerce el gesto-. Sigue apestando.

Con un salto y un grito de furia, el líder-troll sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Alicia le había quitado su varita con un susurro, y la recogió de su trayectoria por el aire con su otra mano. Su primer impulso fue exhibir una sonrisa de triunfo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

-Vais a devolverle sus zapatillas, como sea. Y si no, la ayudaréis a buscarlas. ¿Entendido?

El líder-troll aun parecía querer guerra, pero el resto parecía tener demasiado miedo para sacar sus propias varitas, con las que seguramente acabarían venciéndole.

-No pienso pelear con ella. Es una Slytherin disfrazada de Ravenclaw.

-¡Seguro que es hasta familia de Salazar!

-¡Vámonos, venga, antes de que nos eche una maldición!

-¡Informaremos a Flitwick de esto!-aún gritaba el líder mientras desaparecían hacia las habitaciones.

Se hizo el silencio, y ambas chicas formaban un cuadro extraño allí plantadas. Claro y oscuro. Luz y tinieblas. Frente al pelo claro, ojos de cielo despejado y colores luminosos al vestir de Luna Lovegood, Alicia llevaba el pelo negro, y sus ojos eran dos fríos zafiros; además, exento del uniforme, su atuendo seguía siendo de colores apagados. En contraste con su tez pálida, todo en ella parecía tener un toque siniestro. A su lado, Luna brillaba como un cometa, extraño pero fascinante.

-No tenías que hacer eso-se oyó la voz suave, apenas audible, de Luna en el silencio.

Alicia se encogió de hombros.

-Pero ha sido divertido.

-Eres rara.

Se volvió otra vez hacia ella mirándola con incredulidad. Aquella frase, viniendo de "Lunática", como la llamaban, resultaba chocante.

Pero entonces lo pensó mejor.

-Y me gusta-le guiñó un ojo y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer dos nomeolvides que se prendieron en su cabellera rubia.

Cualquier otro probablemente se habría arrancado aquellas flores con incluso asco, pero Luna se observó en un espejo que pendía a un lado de la sala común.

-Oh. Tiene sentido-dijo simplemente.

Con una última sonrisa, Alicia salió al barullo del castillo.

Era fácil esconderse si hubiera querido. Se conocía los pasajes secretos, los huecos, todo el castillo a la perfección. Si realmente hubiera querido ser invisible, lo habría sido a la perfección, vagando por Hogwarts casi como un fantasma.

Pero si hubiera querido eso tampoco vestiría como una estrella de rock siniestro.

Le resultaba la mar de divertido. La gente volviéndose y murmurando cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Los comentarios maliciosos e intencionadamente hirientes de los más osados. El casi terror en las caras de los más pequeños.

Alicia era la bruja en Hogwarts, en el sentido más muggle del término.

Además, el hecho de que nunca reaccionara como esperaban, tan pronto con estallidos de furia que se traducían en hechizos calculados, como carcajadas que hacían dudar de su salud mental, hacían que tras varios años en Hogwarts no mucha gente se atreviera a meterse con ella. Simplemente la dejaban pasar, murmurando, y oía el mote que le habían dado por doquier.

_La Bruja Oscura._

Era tan absurdo y poco original que aún resoplaba alguna vez cuando lo oía. ¿En serio era eso lo mejor que podían hacer? Si eran así de buenos haciendo hechizos, no le daba miedo enfrentarse en duelo a ninguno de ellos.

Siempre era algo refrescante y entretenido, un buen duelo. Pero no se solían dar muchos, estaban estrictamente prohibidos y...

Y además estaba Dumbledore.

El anciano mago parecía tener ojos en todas partes, y aunque era evidente lo mucho que le costaba, sus castigos podían ser más severos que los de... McGonagall, por ejemplo. Porque su mayor castigo era la decepción en sus ojos. Algo que se clavaba como dardos en su piel y no la dejaba tranquila. Y le hacía pensárselo mucho antes de enzarzarse a hechizos con cualquiera.

Sólo de vez en cuando, alguien aparecía, alguien que le hacía hervir la sangre de tal manera que era incapaz de controlarse.

Para ser sinceros, todo aquel prejuicio contra la casa Slytherin que parecían tener las demás casas le parecía horrible. Su resistencia a meterse con o hablar mal de ellos le había garantizado muchos recelos y comentarios como el que había hecho aquella chiquilla de Ravenclaw: "Es una Slytherin disfrazada de Ravenclaw". Bufó al recordarlo. Si ellos supieran.

Pero de vez en cuando había alguien que merecía todos aquellos pensamientos venenosos sobre los Slytherin. Le gustaba pensar que eran cosas de críos, pero bien es cierto que sólo su silueta la hacía llenarse de una furia extraña e intensa que la confundía.

Draco Malfoy.

Era cierto que no eran los colores de su corbata, la reputación de su casa o incluso su apellido lo que le molestaba de él. No, era su comportamiento sistemático lo que no podía soportar.

Y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Harry.

Como si los hubiera convocado con un Accio, al doblar la esquina y salir al patio, allí estaban, enzarzados en una acalorada discusión. Una de ésas en las que eran escoltados por sus fieles amigos en el caso de Harry, y sus sicarios en el de Malfoy. Aparte del público concurrido, curioso por el espectáculo.

Cuando ambos sacaron sus respectivas varitas, Alicia sonrió quizá con demasiada satisfacción. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que necesitaba acción. Aunque ya había tenido ración en la sala común de Ravenclaw, se fijó atentamente en los movimientos de los dos contrincantes, e hizo aparecer un bol de palomitas con un movimiento de su varita. Hechizos sencillos y demasiado endebles para tener un efecto real sobre el atacado. Suspiró. Daba igual cómo se batiera Malfoy, pero Harry debería poder manejarse mejor. Al fin y al cabo, Voldemort podría estar en cualquier parte.

Aunque la persona a la que realmente temía Harry en ese momento tenía un nombre que dolía en lo más hondo de ella. Un nombre que era susurrado por los pasillos con infinitamente mayor miedo que el suyo propio.

Sirius Black.

No era capaz de decirle la verdad a nadie, ni siquiera de hablar del tema con quienes ya la sabían. Su comportamiento era aún peor ese año por culpa de los últimos acontecimientos, de la angustia que le dejaba sin aire en el pecho.

Todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando decidió que era el momento de pararlo.

Inspirando hondo, dio unos pasos en dirección a ellos y con un Expelliarmus susurrante y una elevación suave de varita los desarmó a ambos.

-¿Qué coj...?-soltó Malfoy.

Harry la miraba con extrañeza, con la respiración agitada por la pelea, pero ella silenció su pregunta con una mirada.

-Se acabó. Malfoy, te devolveré tu varita y te irás sin decir una palabra más. ¿Entendido?

-Creo que estás en el sitio equivocado. ¿No deberías estar a las puertas del castillo custodiándolo con tus compañeros?

Se oyeron varias risas, y Alicia era consciente de que no sólo los secuaces o fans del Slytherin eran los que las producían. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Malfoy frunció el ceño. La ignoró y se volvió hacia Harry.

-Potter, ¿cómo es que aún sigues aquí? ¡Hay un dementor!-señaló a Alicia levemente-. Si no te vas pronto conseguirás que todos te vean chillar como una nena.

Más que Harry, fue Ron el que saltó hacia adelante, pero Alicia los frenó con un gesto. Aún le hacía gracia cómo incluso Ron le tenía el suficiente miedo mezclado con su respeto como para no resistirse. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida que sorprendió a ambos bandos por igual. Se encogió de hombros.

-Te iba a devolver la varita-chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza-. Deberías haberte marchado cuando tuviste oportunidad.

-¿De qué hablas, estúpida?-siseó él con absoluto desprecio, pero una nota de pánico en su voz y mirada.

-Adiós, Malfoy-y sin una palabra más se adentró en el castillo a toda velocidad, dejando atrás los gemidos de sorpresa del improvisado público, y sintiendo, más que viendo, cómo Malfoy la perseguía castillo adentro.

Mientras el aire silbaba en sus oídos y despistaba a su perseguidor cogiendo atajos y huecos secretos que sólo ella conocía, Alicia sonreía. El corazón le latía a mil y la sangre le bombeaba fuerte en las venas. La adrenalina se le disparaba.

Diversión, ésa era la palabra.

Aquel niñato rico que no tenía más que su dinero y su apellido no le importaba lo más mínimo, como pasaba con el resto. Ni siquiera para odiarlo. No estaba a su altura. Ninguno de los matones lo estaba.

Pero había algo en Malfoy que no soportaba. Tal vez, precisamente, aquello de lo que él siempre presumía y que le servía como excusa para todo.

Su linaje.

También ella era una "sangre limpia", como estúpidos como aquel se autodenominaban, y no iba presumiendo de ello. Tampoco Harry, ni Ron. Y Hermione era simplemente maravillosa aun siendo hija de muggles.

Perdida como iba en sus pensamientos, chocó contra alguien al doblar un recoveco, y al sentir poca resistencia echó las manos hacia adelante, a tiempo para agarrar al anciano director que le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y obviamente apurado. Cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, se dirigió a ella con tono suave pero severo.

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, señorita Salazar?-sintió su mirada escaneándola como siempre.

-Yo...-Alicia no solía ser de quedarse sin palabras, excepto ante alguien como Albus Dumbledore.

Se oyeron palabrotas y maldiciones acercándose cada vez más, y al ver las caras de los profesores -Snape y McGonagall también estaban allí- Alicia tuvo que reprimir una risa con toda su voluntad. Le hacía especialmente gracia la de McGonagall, tan recta ella.

-¡Maldita aguilucha maloliente! ¡No mereces que relacionen tu nombre con el de nuestra casa, de ninguna manera! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Hija de...!

-Señor Malfoy-alzó la voz McGonagall-, no creo que ésas sean formas de vagar por los pasillos, ¿no le parece?

Malfoy, que ya había llegado junto a ellos, se paralizó al ver las tres figuras que Alicia tenía a su espalda. Por alguna razón ella, aprovechando que ellos no la veían, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Pálido incluso para su tono de piel, permaneció paralizado en el sitio, mudo.

-Alicia-cuando se volvió para enfrentar al director, aunque su voz era severa, le pareció ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-, ¿qué es exactamente lo que reclama el señor Malfoy?

-No lo s...

-¡No digas que no lo sabes, pajarraco!-explotó Malfoy a su espalda. Luego pareció darse cuenta de a quién tenía delante y su tono fue suave aunque algo insolente:-. Mi varita, señor. Me ha robado la varita.

Cuando sintió las miradas inquisitivas de Dumbledore y McGonagall encima de ella -Snape parecía incluso aburrido-, Alicia no se atrevió a mentir.

-¡Requisado, que no es igual!-se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Snape pareció reaccionar.

-Robar la varita de otro alumno...estará de acuerdo conmigo, señor, en que esto es del todo intolerable...

-Se la quité porque estaba batiéndose en duelo. Eso es todo.

McGonagall se volvió hacia Malfoy con gesto algo escandalizado.

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Malfoy?

-Está loca, y me ha robado la varita, ¿y van a echarme la culpa a mí? Yo no he hecho nada, sólo quiero mi varita.

Qué tono repelente de niño mimado tenía. Alicia quería taparse los oídos.

-Si me permite, señor director-dijo ella muy solemne, sacando ambas varitas de sus bolsillos, provocando las protestas de Snape, los resoplidos furiosos de Malfoy, y la evidente desaprobación de McGonagall-, voy a probar lo que digo. De hecho, hágalo usted mismo-le ofreció las varitas al anciano profesor.

Le pareció entrever una sonrisa bajo su espesa barba blanca. Con movimiento de experto, lanzó sendos Prior Incantatem a las varitas. De la varita de Alicia surgió un triunfal Expelliarmus, mientras que la de Malfoy escupió lo que parecía ser un hechizo para provocar urticaria. Alicia recordó a Harry rascándose los brazos mientras ella hablaba después de desarmarles.

-¿Y bien, señor Malfoy? ¿Cómo explica esto?-dijo Dumbledore con su peculiar tono.

Acorralado, Malfoy parecía buscar una explicación decente que no le incriminara.

-¡Yo...ella debió lanzar el hechizo después de robármela! ¡Está claro!

Resopló de manera tan evidente que hasta los profesores dieron un respingo.

-¿Y cuándo he hecho eso, si tú has estado todo este rato detrás de mí?

-No lo sé-siseó él fulminándola con la mirada.

Jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera ante sí misma, pero esa chispa que vio en sus ojos, esa rebelión, el no rendirse incluso cuando era evidente que no había salida... Alicia sintió un repentino respeto por el Slytherin.

-Es evidente que su comportamiento no ha sido el más adecuado, señor Malfoy-agitó Dumbledore la varita en el aire, con la mirada perdida-. Recibirá el castigo que el jefe de su casa considere pertinente-se volvió hacia Snape, que asintió.

Cuando Dumbledore se dio la vuelta, Snape y Malfoy se miraron sonrientes y cómplices. Alicia estaba segura de que no recibiría el castigo que se merecía, y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, la humillación había sido suficiente para ella. Miró al director con la ceja alzada con incredulidad, eso sí.

-¿Podría devolverme mi varita, profesor, por favor?-dijo con suavidad y la palma de la mano levantada.

-Pensándolo mejor-dijo entonces Dumbledore-yo os elegiré el castigo.

A Alicia se le heló la sangre en las venas, y miró al anciano con incredulidad.

-¿Os?-siseó sin poder evitarlo pese a estar hablándole a él.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Salazar. El sábado por la mañana vengan a mi despacho. No puedes confiscar una varita, Alicia-le respondió antes de que ella pudiera formular la pregunta-. No eres profesor, ni siquiera Prefecta de tu casa. Es una tarea que no te compete. Hiciste muy bien en desarmar al señor Malfoy y al señor Potter-Malfoy y ella volvieron la cabeza bruscamente, ¿cómo...?-, pero el siguiente paso debería haber sido esperar a que apareciera un profesor o bien ocuparte de llamar a uno tú misma.

-Pero en eso estaba...en busca de un profesor...-Alicia no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento, Alicia-dijo en voz baja Dumbledore, devolviéndole su varita-. Las normas son las normas. El sábado por la mañana, recuerden-alzó la voz, y le devolvió a Malfoy su varita.

Los tres profesores desaparecieron, y Alicia y Malfoy quedaron solos en aquel pasillo vacío, con todo lo pasado ardiéndole en las venas. Malfoy aún le echó una última mirada cuyo infinito desprecio se reflejaba en una mueca, y también se alejó de allí sin una palabra más. Extraño. Alicia habría esperado un último insulto, una última pulla ahora que no había profesores cerca. Solía ser su estilo, lo había visto con sus tres amigos Gryffindor.

No era el primer castigo que recibía, pero jamás los había compartido. Incluso en aquello prefería estar sola. Y ahora... Ahora pasaría la mañana del sábado, quién sabe cuántas más, castigada nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy.

Una perspectiva agradable. Resopló.


	2. Revelaciones

**_N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, no parece que nadie haya leído el primer capítulo, o al menos interesado el fic, pero yo no me rindo, así que aquí va el segundo capítulo. Soy consciente de que poner de protagonista a un personaje totalmente inventado no juega en mi favor, pero creedme, es un personaje que necesitaba crear, porque está relacionado con otro muy importante..._**

**_Si alguien quiere preguntarme algo es libre de hacerlo; yo contestaré como pueda sin spoilers y lo más agradablemente posible, por lo cual aprecio los comentarios hechos de buenas maneras, incluso siendo críticas, mientras sean constructivas. Enjoy!_**

2

Los sábados por la mañana nunca había mucha gente en el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos solía remolonear en sus camas lo máximo posible, así que las grandes mesas asignadas para cada casa tenían alumnos dispersados que susurraban sus conversaciones para no ser oídas por el resto. Alicia miró al techo. La mañana clareaba, y los rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente por entre las nubes. Un día con luz pero no demasiado sol. Uno de sus favoritos. Y en vez de pasar la mañana fuera capturando momentos en fotografías, tenía que...

-¡Alicia! ¡Ven aquí!-se volvió y vio a Harry haciendo gestos para que se acercara.

Ron y Hermione también sonrieron cuando ella finalmente se acercó. Se quedó allí de pie, esperando.

-Siéntate Alicia-le ofreció Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros-, somos los únicos Griffyndor y de todas maneras es sábado. Nadie se va a quejar.

Con una sonrisa asintió y para estupefacción de sus amigos y los demás madrugadores subió por encima de la mesa para ir al otro lado y sentarse al lado de Harry sin tener que dar el rodeo. Al sentarse le guiñó un ojo y éste se echó a reír, pero enseguida se aclaró la garganta y le dijo en tono algo solemne:

-Gracias por separarnos a Malfoy y a mí el otro día. No te hemos visto en toda la semana para decírtelo.

Ron y Hermione asintieron como para darle énfasis.

-Está bien-dijo ella con una de sus extrañas sonrisas-. Fue muy divertido.

-Pero te han castigado por ello, ¿no? Por eso estás aquí a estas horas-dijo Ron abruptamente-. Teníamos que haber dicho algo...

-De eso nada. Dumbledore se olvidó convenientemente de castigar también a Harry, y no iba a ser yo quien se lo recordara. Al fin y al cabo, no es para tanto. Soy buena con los castigos.

Mientras sus tres amigos se miraban entre ellos alucinados, ella mordió un croissant recién hecho con una mueca de satisfacción.

-Si eres tan buena recibiéndolos como dándolos, te irá bien-asintió Ron.

-¡Ron!-le fulminó Hermione con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¡Sólo digo la verdad...!

-¡Pero que sea verdad no implica que tengas que soltarlo tal cual...!

Alicia se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio, y sorprendentemente los dos se callaron.

-No pasa nada, Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, Ron tiene razón-se alzó en el asiento con algo de arrogancia-. Estaré bien. Aunque preferiría tenerlo sola.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione.

Asintió, provocando el bufido de Ron y que Harry sacudiera la cabeza con compasión.

-Lo siento mucho, Alicia, eso es doble castigo-dijo Ron.

-Aún podemos hablar con Dumbledore, y así no tendrías que aguantarlo sola-se ofreció Harry.

Estalló en carcajadas.

-Créeme Harry-le pasó un brazo por los hombros, notando cómo él se tensaba ligeramente-, es probable que yo me divierta mucho más que él.

-¡Alicia está en quinto! En cuestión de hechizos, le sobrepasa por completo. Y si es cuestión de insultos, yo puedo prestarte unos cuantos.

-Ló único que me inquieta es lo que tenga tramado Dumbledore-se encogió de hombros-. Si él pone el castigo, puede ser cualquier cosa.

-Cuando hablas así de Dumbledore se me hace extraño-dijo de repente Hermione.

La miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo hablo?

-Con tanta...familiaridad.

Sonrió.

-Bueno, ya sabes que él es mi tutor legal. Le conozco mucho más que la mayoría en este castillo, y eso incluye a personas como McGonagall o Hagrid-se hizo el silencio, pero antes de que los demás pudieran formular alguna pregunta, se apresuró a añadir:-. Hablando de Hagrid, supongo que vais a visitarlo, ¿no? Para estar aquí un sábado tan temprano.

-Queremos saber cómo va el...ya sabes...el asunto Buckbeack.

-No, ella no lo sabe Harry. Aún no hemos tenido ocasión de contárselo-dijo Hermione con tono resignado, indicando la de veces al día que tenía que corregir a sus amigos.

Se lo explicaron, y Alicia frunció el ceño, asimilando aquella información.

-Así que podrían ejecutar a Buckbeak por esto.

-Sí, y Hagrid está desesperado por impedirlo. He estado revisando casos similares y tal vez...

-Con vuestra ayuda, sobre todo la tuya, Hermione-Harry y Ron la miraron algo molestos, pero ella sólo torció una sonrisa-, Hagrid lo conseguirá. Seguro. Saludadle de mi parte-dijo, levantándose de repente-. El deber me llama.

Sus tres amigos rieron mientras ella salía del Gran Comedor muy tiesa y con pasos enérgicos, como simulando una marcha militar.

-Es maja, Alicia.

-¿Te gusta, Ron?-le picó Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¡No es eso!

-Con tu historial no me extrañaría...ahí tienes a la señora Rosmerta...

-¡No me gusta la señora Rosmerta!

Harry rió con ganas.

-Admítelo, Ron...

-De todas maneras, no es a mí a quien le gusta Alicia-soltó él.

Cuando Harry se puso repentinamente colorado, fue Hermione la que rió más esta vez.

-No te preocupes Harry. No te vamos a delatar ni mucho menos-dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué...? ¡No! No, es Ron, que ve cosas donde no las hay...y aún así mira cómo le va en Adivinación...-lanzó la pulla, obviamente para disfrazar su incomodidad.

-Como te he dicho, aquí nadie te va a delatar, Harry-puso los ojos en blanco Hermione mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-Alicia sólo...me intriga. Cosas como ésa que, no sé. Dumbledore su tutor legal... Nunca ha dicho quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres.

-Debe ser un tema doloroso para ella-dijo Hermione con sagacidad-. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es eso.

-Sí...-desvió él la mirada-. Con la diferencia de que ella sabe perfectamente quiénes son mis padres.

-Como todo el mundo-dijo Ron.

-Pero no tenemos ninguna idea de su procedencia, ni siquiera nosotros, que se supone somos sus amigos.

-¿Preocupándote por la sangre? Lo próximo que veremos será a ti haciéndote amigo de Malfoy-frunció el ceño Hermione.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No es su condición de "sangre limpia"-hizo las comillas con los dedos- o no lo que me interesa. Pronto hará tres años que la conocemos y aún no sabemos casi nada de ella.

-Así es Alicia, tío. Misteriosa y todo eso-se encogió de hombros Ron.

-Exacto. Es la razón de que tenga tantos detractores como admiradores-asintió Hermione.

-¿Admiradores?-volvió la cabeza demasiado bruscamente Harry.

Sus amigos sonrieron intercambiando una mirada.

-Bueno, lo raro puede repeler o...atraer.

Ron soltó una risa en voz baja, y Hermione sólo sonrió levemente, al ver la cara de Harry.

-Tío, es tan evidente que no entiendo cómo aún pretendes ocultarlo.

-Yo no...

-Está bien, Harry-le dijo Hermione con voz suave-. Lo que me preocupa ahora mismo, en realidad, no son tus intereses amorosos, sino Hagrid.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza, y con él algún pensamiento-. Lo importante ahora es Hagrid.

En Hagrid pensaba Alicia mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del director. En aquel niño grande que era, preocupándose por sus bestias más que algunas madres por sus hijos. La perspectiva de que asesinaran de esa forma a una criatura tan magnífica le cabreaba terriblemente.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a Malfoy esperando frente a la puerta, como confuso pensando cómo iba a entrar. Contuvo las ganas de asestarle un puñetazo allí mismo por lo ocurrido con Hagrid. En cambio, lo que hizo fue acercarse sigilosamente de manera que Malfoy pegó un salto cuando ella habló justo a su lado.

-Aparta.

-Eso será si yo quiero-se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada de superioridad el Slytherin.

-Si quieres que entremos, aparta. No pienso quedarme aquí viendo tu cara de alelado intentando descifrar cómo pasar.

-Retira eso, Salazar.

Alicia notó la reticencia de él al pronunciar su apellido.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?-le susurró ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro, amenazante-. ¿Te cuesta pronunciar el nombre del fundador de tu casa?

-No te mereces llevar ese nombre, sucia aguilucha.

-Tal vez es al revés. A ese Slytherin le pusieron de nombre de pila un apellido que lleva siglos brillando en la comunidad mágica.

-Soy un sangre limpia. Y eso que dices es una jodida mentira-siseó.

-Cuidado con esa boquita, Malfoy. Tal vez necesite un poco de jabón.

-¡No tolero mentiras con...!

-¡No es en la comunidad británica, imbécil! Sino en la española. Así que ten cuidado antes de hablar.

-¿Española?-dijo él con desprecio.

-Bueno, claro, igual ni siquiera sabes dónde está...

-Claro que lo sé, aguilucha.

Se encogió de hombros y apartándose de él se inclinó sobre la gárgola susurrando algo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una escalera de caracol.

-Las damas primero-hizo Alicia un gesto con el brazo, indicándole que pasara.

Empalideciendo de furia, Malfoy se mantuvo quieto en su sitio sin decir una palabra, pero fulminándole con la mirada. Alicia rió y empezó a subir las escaleras. Pronto oyó cómo Malfoy la seguía murmurando:

-Cuando mi padre se entere...

Al llegar a la puerta, a Alicia le pareció oír a Dumbledore hablando con alguien. Dudó un segundo, luego llamó con unos suaves pero contundentes golpes a la puerta. La abrió al oír el permiso.

-Oh, señorita Salazar, señor Malfoy. Casi lo había olvidado. Vuestro castigo.

-Mi otro castigo-dijo en voz baja Alicia.

-Mayor es el mío-siseó también Malfoy.

Casi se hizo daño en el cuello al volverlo hacia él, sorprendida. Había captado a la primera el significado...

Tal vez tenía más cerebro de lo que ella creía.

-Verán, es muy sencillo. Ambos han hecho uso de su varita para probar su autoridad y/o superioridad ante los otros. Sí, Alicia-la frenó antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra-, no desarmaste sin más al señor Malfoy, sino que hiciste que pidiera su varita frente a medio colegio y luego tuviera que perseguirte para recuperar algo que es suyo por derecho-Alicia frunció el ceño, pero más ante la sonrisita que puso Malfoy-. Y usted, señor Malfoy, tuvo que recurrir a la magia en una discusión que bien podría haber ganado con palabras. Han demostrado lo fácil que es dejarse llevar por el poder que otorga el manejo de una varita. ¿Qué serían capaces de hacer sin ella? Lo veremos.

Aquella cálida sonrisa heló sin embargo la sangre en las venas de ambos, mientras sus cerebros discurrían finalmente cuál sería su castigo.

-No puede estar hablando en serio...-dijo entonces Alicia.

-¡Mi padre jamás consentirá esto!

-Su padre, señor Malfoy, le trajo a este colegio, y este colegio se rige bajo unas normas. La resistencia de ambos ha aumentado su castigo a un mes.

-¿¡UN MES?!-saltaron ambos en el asiento, incapaces de creerlo.

-No lo empeoren-añadió el anciano director de espaldas a ellos, ordenando los artilugios de su escritorio. Alicia miró a las paredes, como si los retratos de antiguos directores fueran a darle una explicación.

Tenía que haberla, sin embargo. Algo que diera sentido a la repentina actitud del director. Un castigo autoritario y exagerado sin más... Algo había.

-¿Y cómo pretende que vivamos sin varita? ¿Y las clases? ¿Y todo?

Alicia podía sentir irradiando de Malfoy lo mismo que sentía ella en ese momento: pánico. Dejar sin varita a un mago era ciertamente algo muy cruel. Es la clase de castigo que tal vez pondría alguien como Snape. ¿Pero Dumbledore?

-Los profesores han sido debidamente informados, no sólo de las que serán sus circunstancias especiales en las clases sino de velar por que no les suponga ningún problema este castigo.

-Mi padre...-empezó a mascullar Malfoy.

-Oh, cierra la boca, ¿qué va a hacer tu padre? ¿Agitar su cabellera rubia y estrangularnos a lo Rapunzel?

La mención de aquel cuento muggle dejó sin palabras por una vez al Slytherin.

-¿A lo qué?

-Rapunzel, Malfoy. Un poco de cultura general no te vendría mal. Y dejar de ser tan crío tampoco.

-Cierra tu sucia...

-Ya basta-dijo con voz bien potente Dumbledore, y ambos se callaron al instante-. Denme sus varitas. Y no se les ocurra intentar resistirse. Al fin y al cabo sería absurdo e inútil, pueden ahorrarse esa vergüenza.

Cuando Alicia le miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada de pánico y súplica, vio cómo le guiñaba un ojo. Lo cual sólo le dejó confusa y aún más asustada. Su varita... No podía quitarle eso. Cualquier castigo, pero no éste.

Malfoy hizo lo más inteligente una vez más, sorprendiéndola; sacó su varita y, aunque con evidente esfuerzo, la depositó en la palma abierta del director. Alicia aún la miraba sin decidirse.

-Alicia-no dijo más, esa palabra dicha con voz suave pero firme fue suficiente.

Y cuando ella también la entregó, sintió que se iba una parte de sí misma.

Hagrid se tomó las bromas de Hermione y Ron muy en serio.

-¿Te gusta Alicia, Harry?

Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Harry se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

-Son cosas que se inventan, Hagrid, no les hagas caso.

-Porque no sólo es dos años mayor que tú, es que además...-siguió Hagrid, al parecer sin escucharle.

Los tres Gryffindor se pusieron en alerta, seguros de que Hagrid sabía algo muy importante.

-¿Además qué, Hagrid?-dijo Hermione como con despreocupación.

-No, nada, nada, he estado a punto de hablar de más como siempre.

-Vamos, Hagrid-un poco molesto por los misterios de siempre, Harry sonó más brusco de lo normal.

-¡Siempre hablo de más! Esta boca...-apurado, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo que podría envolver a un recién nacido para pasárselo por la cara-. Es sólo...su apellido.

-¿Salazar?-dijo Ron-. Es extraño, pero no serás como esos palurdos que lo relacionan con Slytherin...

-...en primero tú eras el primero que temblaba al oírlo-apuntó Hermione.

-¡Yo no temblaba!

-Salazar no tiene que ver con Slytherin-hizo un gesto con la mano, como de espantar una mosca-, Dumbledore me explicó que ese apellido lleva más tiempo que el propio fundador de esa casa en las familias mágicas españolas. Sabéis que Alicia es mitad española, ¿no?

-Nos lo dijo ella misma-asintió Harry-. Pero entonces, Hagrid, ¿qué problema hay con su apellido? ¿Que es español? O tal vez... ¿Qué tipo de magos son en la familia Salazar?

-Excelentes-sonrió Hagrid-. Como magos y como personas. Son personas dignas de conocer.

-¿Has conocido a alguno de ellos?-inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

-Claro, los abuelos de Alicia... Muy simpáticos, y humildes, teniendo en cuenta las circuns...

-¿¡Conoces a los abuelos de Alicia?!

Hagrid lo miró sin entender su repentino ánimo alterado.

-Los he...visto un par de veces...pero ¿por qué te pones así, Harry?

-Alicia nos dijo que fue criada por Dumbledore. Que él es su tutor legal. ¿Cómo es posible que sea así si ella tiene abuelos vivos que...?

-No me corresponde a mí decirte eso-le interrumpió bruscamente Hagrid.

-¡Pero no puedes decirnos esto y...!

-Ya he dicho demasiado, la verdad. Se acerca la hora de la comida y yo estoy muy atareado. Si no os importa...

-Por supuesto, Hagrid. Es hora de irnos-sacudió la cabeza Hermione con naturalidad. Ron la secundó, y ambos medio arrastraron a Harry fuera de allí.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña, Harry se deshizo del agarre de sus dos amigos, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Vale que Alicia sea misteriosa, pero este comportamiento de Hagrid no es normal.

-A mí también me parece extraño, Harry, pero no podemos forzar a Hagrid a hablar, y mucho menos tratarle mal con lo que está pasando.

-Deberíamos preguntarle directamente a Alicia-dijo Ron.

-Muy bien, Ron, ¿te ofreces?-preguntó Hermione con voz suave.

Él pareció aterrarse ante la idea.

-Es Harry el que debe preguntar...

-No te atreves, ¿eh?-le picó Hermione.

-No es eso, Harry es quien mejor puede preguntarle, sabemos que hay una conexión especial...

-¿Pero de qué hablas?-preguntó Harry acalorado, ya no se sabía si de su enfado o de algo más.

Ron se trabó, como deseando haberse mordido la lengua, y tras fulminarlo con la mirada Hermione se apresuró a decir:

-Bueno, Harry, no es un secreto que tú eres la persona que Alicia más aprecia.

Aquello petrificó a Harry.

-¿De qué hablas? Alicia es muy simpática, pero ni siquiera hace amigos... Nos ha costado denominarnos a nosotros como tales, ¿no?

-Es difícil tratar con ella a veces, y saber lo que piensa o siente con respecto a todo, pero lo dice sin decir, Harry. Te cuida más, suele dirigirse siempre a ti, y cuando te mira...

-Tío, te quiere un montón y eso hasta un ciego puede verlo-atajó Ron.

-Pero...-Harry sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas de nuevo, y trató de buscar algo con lo que negar sus palabras.

-No hablo de que le gustes de esa manera, Harry-pareció sentir decirle eso-. Eso, yo no lo sé. Ni puedo preguntárselo, por muy bien que nos llevemos últimamente. Además, ella es mayor y...

-Ve al grano, Hermione.

-Hablo de que te quiere más. De que claramente, si tuviera que elegir entre alguno de nosotros, te escogería a ti sin pensarlo. De que su voz se vuelve más suave al hablarte, y sus ojos tienen un brillo especial... No digo que esté enamorada de ti, pero desde luego tú eres especial para ella.

Harry a duras penas podía con el bochorno que esas palabras le causaban. Se rió un poco.

-Hermione, de Ron me lo espero, pero creía que tú tenías mayor sentido común...

-¡Eh! ¡Que estoy aquí y te oigo!-frunció el ceño su amigo-. Harry dice su nombre en sueños-soltó de repente dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Ésta sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Harry le miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿¡Pero qué dices?!

-Lo siento, tío, tenía que devolvértela-se encogió de hombros Ron, mientras Hermione reía con ganas.

-¿Inventándote cosas?

-¡No me lo invento! Neville también lo escuchó. Lo recuerdo porque me preguntó quién era y cuando se lo indiqué puso una cara...

-No pasa nada, Harry. Es normal. Alicia es una chica muy guapa, aunque viste de manera algo...peculiar, y su carácter hace que sea difícil conocerla. Y creo que precisamente es lo que te atrae de ella, el misterio. A ti como al resto de alumnos de Hogwarts.

A su pesar, a Harry le rechinaron los dientes al oír aquello.

-En su casa, en su curso, tendrá pretendientes. Gente que la ve todos los días y puede...

-La gran mayoría son de cursos inferiores, pero también los tiene de sexto y séptimo.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Incluso los mayores.

-Harry, eso no quiere decir nada-le puso una mano en el antebrazo-. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, y que ocurre sólo contigo y con nadie más que yo haya visto. Si alguien tiene una oportunidad, ése deberías ser tú.

Ron puso una sonrisita al ver la cara de su amigo, que le golpeó en el hombro como indicándole que dejara de hacer el tonto. Ya estaban dentro del castillo, y fueron directos al Gran Comedor.

No se preocupó en disimular cuando buscó a Alicia en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Solía ponerse en el mismo sitio, apartada del mundo. No se llevaba muy bien con casi nadie, y de todas maneras ella lo prefería así.

Pero no estaba.

Se dijo que el castigo la habría retenido, que tal vez llegara más tarde... Pero Malfoy llegó, algo serio, un rato después. Y Alicia seguía sin aparecer.

¿Dónde se metía?

Cuando al acabar de comer salieron del comedor, Harry se frenó antes de girar en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Sus amigos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Te has dejado algo?

-Id tirando, luego os alcanzo.

-¿Seguro? Podemos esperarte.

Con un último asentimiento, sus amigos se fueron, y él dio la vuelta en dirección al exterior del castillo.

Era extraña la manera en la que miraba el gran lago, como si realmente no lo estuviera viendo. Recostada sobre un árbol, arrancaba hierbas de ambos lados con sus manos, como inconscientemente. Realmente parecía ida. ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¿Alicia?-dijo en un hilo de voz que apenas se oyó. Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta-. Alicia, ¿por qué no has ido a comer?

Ella no hizo gesto alguno de haberle oído, y cuando se cansó de estar allí de pie mirando, decidió sentarse junto a ella. Alicia le miró como reconociendo su presencia, pero volvió a mirar al lago.

Aunque se sentía algo incómodo al principio, pronto se limitó a disfrutar de la vista, la paz que se respiraba en aquel rincón, y la consciencia de tener a Alicia a su lado. Respirando. Parpadeando. En aquel rato, Harry aprendió nuevos detalles del rostro de Alicia, nuevos gestos y movimientos casi imperceptibles que hacía estando allí simplemente sentada. Nadie se queda quieto como una estatua. Y aunque al parecer muy lejos de allí, Alicia tampoco permanecía inerte, y pequeños signos de vida brotaban en ella de manera natural. Harry contuvo un suspiro.

¿En qué momento había empezado a ser tan consciente de ella?

-Nos ha quitado la varita, Harry-soltó ella de repente, haciéndole pegar un brinco en su sitio.

-¿Qu...qué?

-El castigo. El castigo ha sido quitarnos la varita.

-¡Imposible! ¡No puede haceros eso sólo por...!

-No es como lo de Hagrid, Harry. Es sólo temporal-le tranquilizó con esa simple explicación de voz suave, lejana-. Pero...aún así...

La vio mirarse las palmas de las manos vacías, como echando en falta algo, dolorosamente.

-Pero...Dumbledore...no haría una cosa así...no puede ser...

-Bueno, ha sido Dumbledore el que ha cogido mi varita-resopló ella-. No se la habría entregado a nadie más.

-No lo entiendo-sacudió la cabeza.

-Supongo que es para aprender alguna clase de lección. A Malfoy le vendrá estupendamente, sentirse como un muggle, y más rodeado de tantos y tantos magos y brujas-su expresión neutra pareció chispear por un momento-, pero...¿Yo? No sé.

-Quizá también quiere que aprendas el punto de vista muggle.

-Pero ése ya lo conozco. Fui a un colegio muggle hasta que llegué aquí.

Se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

-¿Có...cómo? Pero si...Dumbledore es...

-¿...mi tutor?-acabó ella con voz suave-. Y precisamente por eso. Ya he recibido muchas lecciones en la vida por parte de sir Albus Dumbledore-desvió la mirada.

-Vaya. Quiero decir...vaya.

Alicia pareció volver a su estado normal cuando dejó escapar una carcajada. Harry también fue consciente de sus manos, cubiertas por unos mitones negros, colocándose los mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas, pero echando la melena hacia adelante, en un gesto extraño pero natural en ella.

-Sí, bueno. Supongo que nunca hablo de mí y te sorprenden estas cosas.

A decir verdad, Harry no se podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación tan fácilmente.

-¿Es por eso que llegaste tan tarde?

-¿A Hogwarts?

Él asintió.

-Supongo que todo el mundo se pregunta cómo entré en Hogwarts dos años más tarde y sin ningún tipo de problema para ponerme al día. Ninguno tenéis como tutor a Dumbledore.

Sonrió, y Alicia en respuesta. Está bien, puede que fuera un poco débil ante esa sonrisa.

-Tener al mejor mago de todos los tiempos como mentor... ¿Fue duro?-preguntó de repente.

-A veces-se encogió de hombros Alicia-. Pero todo con un propósito en beneficio mío. Yo no he sentido nunca que fuera porque sí. Es por eso que le entregué mi varita-una mueca de dolor traicionó su tranquilidad al hablar.

-¿Sabes quiénes son tus verdaderos padres?

Al momento se arrepintió por soltarlo a bocajarro, pero la impaciencia le había obligado. Alicia le miró fijamente durante largo rato, y luego agarró su mano, la que descansaba en la hierba entre ellos.

-Harry...no puedo decírtelo.

Notó cómo los latidos se le desbocaban y perdía por un momento el aire, por lo que al principio ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo que le había dicho. Pero entonces...

-¿Por qué no puedes?-con el ceño fruncido.

Ella le sorprendió apartando unos cuantos mechones de su frente y recorriendo con una suave caricia su cicatriz. No entendía qué le pasaba; normalmente no se comportaba así. ¿Le habría afectado entregar su varita de aquella forma? Aunque confuso, se dejó perder en las sensaciones que causaba su piel contra la suya.

-Es curioso porque quiero contártelo todo a ti más que a nadie, y a la vez es a quien más debo ocultárselo-susurró ella.

Harry se tensó al oír eso, olvidando la marea de sensaciones para llenarse de una marea de sentimientos.

-No tienes por qué ocultarme nada.

-Eras la única persona con la que esperaba poder hablar. Y aún no sé cómo, nos hicimos amigos. Es algo que no quiero y no puedo perder. Lo siento.

-¿Me perderás si me cuentas eso?

Cuando la miró fijamente, vio sus ojos brillantes, como reteniendo lágrimas. Si lloraba él se perdería y jamás lograría saber lo que quería. Ella dejó caer la mano de su frente y apretó la mano que sostenía.

-Voy a ser egoísta, Harry. Lo siento.

Era extraño porque, a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, él sólo podía pensar en el movimiento de sus labios, y lo suaves que parecían a la vista, y si...

-Pero somos amigos.

Sintió cómo ella soltaba su mano, y la vio desviar la mirada. Toda ella se retrajo, como un animal herido.

-Y no deberíamos serlo-dijo con una repentina dureza en su tono.

La confusión de Harry se transformó en un monumental cabreo.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos entonces?

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo que decía, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podían implicar esas palabras, sobre todo dichas con aquella voz temblorosa que no había podido evitar, Harry sintió que se ponía rojo de la cabeza a los pies. Ella por un segundo le había mirado sin comprender, luego rió y dijo:

-Por un momento me pareció entender mal, perdona-pero se encontró con el bochorno evidente de él, y el hecho de que no le miraba ya a la cara, y lo que le pareció leer en aquella actitud fue como un soplo de aire helado-. No, Harry...-gimió ella con tristeza. Le vio apretar los puños al oírla. Quiso alargar el brazo y...pero se contuvo y simplemente se puso de pie-. Querías saberlo, ¿no?-se irguió en su postura sin dejar de mirarle-. Bien, Harry. Salazar es el nombre de mi familia materna. Mi verdadero nombre es...-parecía dolerle sólo pronunciar esas palabras-. Mi verdadero nombre es Alicia Black.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar con rapidez lejos de allí, lejos del Harry que se tensó como sacudido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica y la miró alejarse con los ojos abiertos al máximo por el terror.

_**¿Veis ahora por qué decía lo de Alicia? ¿Cómo os habéis quedado? ¡Comentad, comentad sin miedo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	3. Cafe solo

3

Cuando consideró que se había alejado lo suficiente, Alicia se paró a tomar aire. No sabía si era la carrera acelerada o lo que había ocurrido antes de ella lo que agitaba de aquella manera su respiración.

Lo había hecho. Lo había hecho por fin...y de la peor manera posible.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué soltárselo de sopetón? Después de esperar tanto tiempo, de buscar el momento adecuado... Arruinado de tal forma. Se le encogió el corazón.

Pero él... No lo había dicho, pero a Alicia le había parecido ver algo en la actitud de Harry. En esa repentina timidez, aunque ya de por sí lo era bastante. Pero no con ella. ¿Por qué con ella lo iba a ser? ¿Por qué iba a...?

Harry no podía estar enamorado de ella. No podía siquiera interesarle lo más mínimo de ese modo... No...

Había tenido que cortar aquello de raíz. Y no se le había ocurrido mejor forma de hacerlo.

Y ahora, sin magia, sin amigos, Alicia tendría que enfrentarse completamente sola al colegio entero.

Doloroso. Estar sin varita era doloroso, se dijo Malfoy. Comparado con esto, lo que le había hecho aquella mula fea con pico parecía una caricia.

En la sala común de Slytherin, contemplaba el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea mientras a su alrededor todos revoloteaban como pajarracos molestos. Estaban decididos a ayudarle en todo, incluso varios ofrecieron sus varitas. Miró una de ellas, y el impulso de cogerla y usarla fue muy fuerte, pero luego pensó en Dumbledore y que, si hacía trampas, aquel vejestorio lo sabría y puede que el castigo aumentara. Además, él quería su varita, la que le pertenecía sólo a él.

Además, Alicia Salazar no iba a vencerle.

Más que una aguilucha, parecía un cuervo, con aquella ropa larga, negra e incluso haraposa que traía siempre. Desde luego, sus graznidos eran igual de estridentes. Aunque luego había una extraña calma en ella, que se hacía latente en sus ojos azul oscuro, y que le daba cierto aire de aristocracia, una sensación de autoridad que a Malfoy le recordaba a alguien, ¿a quién?

Tal vez a su propia madre.

Con la imagen de aquellos zafiros aún fresca en su mente, ver con los ojos a Pansy Parkinson fue un cambio no muy agradable.

-Draco, estamos aquí para lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿no?

No le gustaba la forma en que le agarraba el brazo, como posesivamente, pero le era muy útil en muchas ocasiones, así que no le convenía enfadar a Pansy. Se limitó a crear esa distancia invisible que lograba con una simple mirada gélida de sus ojos grises.

-Eso no me devuelve mi varita, Pansy-vio a la chica turbarse entre la confusión y el cabreo incipiente. Sonrió-. Pero agradezco la preocupación, evidentemente.

Cuando la vio sonreír en respuesta, casi contuvo un suspiro. No había sonado complaciente sino cortés. El punto justo para alguien como Draco Malfoy frente a sus compañeros, en ocasiones sicarios, de Slytherin.

Aburrido entre tanto perrito faldero, miró a su alrededor. Una solitaria figura contemplaba las llamas danzando en la chimenea con el ceño fruncido. En ningún momento le había ofrecido su ayuda, mucho menos su varita, y era el único de su curso en Slytherin que no lo había hecho. De hecho, al contarlo él en la sala común, había torcido la sonrisa y preguntado si estaba contando bien lo que había pasado.

Theodore Nott nunca se creía las cosas tal y como las contaba él.

Lejos de molestarle, la actitud del moreno se había ganado su respeto. No en vano, su apellido era el que era. Su complexión también ayudaba; Nott era alto, más que cualquiera de su curso, y de complexión delgada pero anchas espaldas. Su piel casi translúcida y su delgadez, aparte del hecho de que no parecía encajar en ningún sitio, le hacían parecer algo débil, pero en estos casi tres años Malfoy había podido comprobar que no era así.

En una ocasión le había preguntado por su padre con vistas a hacer lazos sociales en su beneficio, pero Nott se había comportado de manera extraña y sólo consiguió que no le hablara en mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, Malfoy había llegado a estimar a Nott como merecía. Jamás seguiría sus órdenes, y era introvertido, solitario y algo huraño, pero sí. Nott le caía bien.

Al ver cómo las llamas convertían el azul oscuro de sus ojos en un morado que recordaba al final del crepúsculo, Malfoy volvió a pensar en unos ojos parecidos, con menos tinieblas y un brillo rebelde prendiendo en su mirada. Todo era culpa de esa estúpida Ravenclaw con ansias de grandeza. Más de una vez había cerrado la boca a cualquiera que la relacionara con su casa y la estirpe de su honorable fundador. Aquella jodida aguilucha sólo tenía el nombre igual que Slytherin, nada más. Si lo que había dicho ella era cierto, y Salazar era un apellido famoso, puede que...

No, aquella malnacida no podía ser de sangre noble, mucho menos de sangre limpia. Seguro que era una asquerosa sangre sucia, y por eso se juntaba con Granger, y también con los traidores a la sangre como el bobo Weasley y el odioso Potter. Y no cabía duda de por qué Dumbledore la había acogido como el cachorrillo sarnoso que había sido.

Después de aquello, Salazar había conseguido superar incluso a Potter en su escala de odio.

Sin embargo, no pudo negar que le intrigaba aquel secreto que parecía esconder. Estaba seguro de que existía tal secreto, porque Nott era exactamente igual. Tampoco sabía cuál era el de Nott, pero el respeto y sus modales iban antes que su curiosidad. Quería saber el por qué del ostracismo voluntario de Alicia Salazar, que debía ser muy gordo para semejante actitud. Y entonces...

Podría obtener su dulce venganza.

Cuando Harry volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor ya era casi de noche, y al verle sus dos amigos casi se precipitaron encima de él.

-¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Te hemos buscado por todas partes, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas. No has ido a cenar... ¡Debes estar congelado!

Él recibió el aluvión preocupado de su amiga sin hacer apenas muestras de escucharla. Ron le miró preocupado.

-Harry, amigo mío, ¿qué pasa? Traes una cara, que cualquiera diría que has visto al mismísimo Grim.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada al oír el nombre de lo que ella consideraba una soberana estupidez.

-No está en condiciones de que lo andes asustando con tonter...

-¡No son tonterías! Pero sólo bromeaba.

Neville, a su lado, pareció tener una idea, y la puso en voz alta a borbotones.

-Harry...no habrá...no habrán sido los dementores-se estremeció.

-Dumbledore no lo permitiría, no una segunda vez-espetó Hermione-. Además, tú estás aprendiendo con el profesor Lupin a defenderte, ¿no?-añadió en voz baja, y sólo le oyeron Harry y Ron.

-Me voy a la cama-dijo entonces Harry-. Estoy muy cansado. Siento haberos preocupado y todo eso, y os lo agradezco. Pero me voy a dormir.

Librándose de todos, logró subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se tumbó sobre su cama aún con la ropa puesta.

Alicia...

Le había dado vueltas durante toda la tarde, una vez superado a medias el shock. Había pensado mil y una formas de que la realidad no fuera la que era. Pero no había muchos con aquel apellido, y además ella no se habría marchado de aquella manera, con el dolor tan evidente en sus ojos que Harry casi lo podía sentir en su propio ser. Tenía que admitirlo, y a partir de ahí asumirlo, y luego...

Alicia era hija de Sirius Black.

Después de todo aquel tiempo anhelando saber más sobre el origen y la historia de Alicia, Harry pensó en aquel dicho que dice que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Pensó que se libraría, pero pronto Ron y Hermione aparecieron a la puerta de su habitación después de llamar con suavidad.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no nos puedes dar un susto semejante y no decirnos nada-empezó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Harry miró a Ron.

-Tiene razón, tío-se encogió de hombros.

Era verdad. Le fastidiaba, pero lo era. Se incorporó a regañadientes.

-¿Recordáis lo intrigado que estaba por el origen de Alicia?-ellos asintieron-. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, dicen.

-¿Ya lo sabes?-saltó Ron-. Pero vamos, ¡di!-le instó con aspavientos.

-Alicia no se apellida Salazar-siseó Harry-. Bueno, es el apellido de su familia materna, sí-añadió cuando vio que Hermione abría la boca-, pero su verdadero apellido es...-no parecía capaz de pronunciarlo-es...es Black.

Ron aún quedó confuso, pero Hermione enseguida ahogó un grito poniéndose la mano en la boca. Se hizo el silencio.

-No puede ser...-dijo entonces Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?-preguntó Ron algo molesto por su confusión.

-Pero ella...ella es...

-_La Bruja Oscura_-gruñó Harry en voz baja.

-No digas eso, Harry-hizo una mueca de fastidio Hermione.

-Acaba de demostrar cuánto le pega ese nombre, Hermione. Nunca pensé que el asesino de mis padres tendría su propia hija...

-¡Sirius BLACK!-saltó de repente Ron con los ojos como platos.

Harry puso una mueca, como si le doliera sólo recordarlo.

-Alicia no ha demostrado nada. De hecho, hasta ahora si ha demostrado algo es todo lo contrario.

Con expresión incrédula, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Tiene un cierto gusto para los problemas, a veces llega incluso a defender a los Slytherin, viste de esa manera siniestra y va siempre sola. Oculta cosas. A mí me parece una actitud sospechosa, y muy digna de alguien como su padre.

Descubrió la expresión horrorizada de su amiga.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, Harry. De verdad que no puedo.

En realidad, el dolor de un corazón roto nos vuelve locos e injustamente agresivos, y Harry lo sabía en el fondo.

-Yo también creo que estás exagerando un poco, tío...-dijo entonces Ron.

-No lo entendéis-siseó.

-¿Sabes lo que entiendo, Harry? ¿Sabes lo que veo? Veo que diciendo esas cosas no eres mejor que Draco Malfoy.

Torció la cabeza bruscamente hacia ella con rabia latiéndole en las venas.

-¡Yo no soy como él!

Muy digna, Hermione le encaró.

-Malfoy cree que porque soy hija de muggles no puedo hacer magia. Tú crees que porque Alicia es hija de un asesino...¿Qué? ¿Se dedica a hacer daño a la gente?

Harry sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero el dolor le impedía dar su brazo a torcer.

-No es lo mismo. Tú has demostrado que eres mejor bruja que cualquiera en nuestro curso.

-¡Y Alicia ha demostrado que no es una mala persona! Te recuerdo que ahora mismo cumple un castigo por ayudarte.

-¡Nadie le pidió ayuda!

-¡Y aún así está todo el tiempo cuidando de ti! ¡Preocupándose por un niñato de tercer curso cualquiera!

-Tal vez sea su forma de demostrar al mundo que no tiene que ver con su padre. Alicia es una tía genial, Harry.

Viendo que tenía a sus dos amigos en contra, Harry se limitó a fulminarlos con la mirada y cerrar los doseles alrededor de su cama, atacándoles con un testarudo silencio.

Tenía ganas de entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. Muchas ganas. Había ido a visitar a Hagrid, en busca de compañía que la distrajera de sus pensamientos, pero el grandullón no estaba en su cabaña. Y estando tan cerca de las lindes del bosque, con los árboles susurrándole promesas algo oscuras, Alicia se sentía realmente tentada.

Se quedó allí, apoyada en uno de los árboles de primera línea, la frontera entre lo peligroso y lo tranquilo, lo oscuro y lo claro, el mal y el bien. ¿Realmente era así? En el bosque prohibido vivían unicornios y otros seres preciosos, algo salvajes pero con gran corazón. Allí, entre las cuatro paredes del seguro castillo, se había formado el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos entre calor y sonrisas. Los dementores, esos seres asquerosos, eran la forma de protegerles de gente como...su padre. Hizo una mueca.

¿Por qué la gente se apresuraba tanto en separar el blanco del negro? Era una de las razones por las que odiaba la lucha entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera era consciente de la nieve que se agolpaba a su alrededor. Cualquier otro día se habría puesto un hechizo calefactor, pero no tenía varita, y parecía haberlo olvidado. Así que cuando empezó a sentir un chorro de aire caliente, Alicia miró a su alrededor asustada pensando en la peor de las criaturas del bosque.

Pero a su lado de pie vio una silueta que blandía una varita, obviamente produciendo el hechizo que la reconfortaba después de todo aquel rato bajo la nieve.

-Sé que estar sin tu varita es duro, pero no creo que tanto como para acabar con tu vida. Y menos siendo algo temporal.

Alicia bufó y alzó la vista dispuesta a echarle su mirada más incrédula pensando que le vacilaba, pero cuando le vio tenía el rostro más serio que había visto nunca.

Conocía su nombre. Theodore Nott no era alguien que tuviera popularidad por búsqueda propia, pero era inevitable fijarse en alguien tan alto y ancho de espaldas, con aquel rostro que parecía esculpido en piedra, por sus marcados rasgos masculinos y el rictus algo de estatua que solía llevar. Según había oído, el sentido del humor de Nott aparecía en contadas ocasiones, y solía estar cargado de sarcasmo y oscuridad. Por alguna razón, cuando oía mencionar su nombre, Alicia pensaba en un buen café solo. Algo difícil de probar, pero concentrado de personalidad y energía. Cuando de un simple tirón la levantó del suelo sin siquiera preguntar, pensó que no se equivocaba con su comparación.

-No buscaba eso-dijo entonces con un golpe de aire, dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Pues sin varita, sentada aquí con un temporal así...

-No...no era consciente.

-Desde luego que no-era directo.

Frunció el ceño.

-Gracias-medio gruñó, y le dio la espalda echando a andar en dirección al castillo. Pensó que ya lo había dejado bien lejos cuando sintió algo caerle sobre los hombros. Alicia miró alrededor algo asustada al principio.

Theodore Nott le había echado su capa por encima, para que notara menos la mordedura de la fina nieve. Cuando ella le miró fijamente, no pronunció palabra, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, como si no hubiera hecho nada. Se volvió para ocultar una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

Sí, hacía menos frío.


	4. Click

4

El bullicio de gente en el Gran Comedor empezaba a agobiarla, pero Alicia sonreía mientras tomaba su desayuno. Estaba en trance fantaseando con el día en el que se independizaría, tendría una casa o un apartamento para ella sola, donde no hubiera nadie más. Donde sólo mandara ella. Donde hubiera silencio o sonido dependiendo de su propia voluntad.

Para no gustarle la gente, Alicia veía demasiada diariamente.

Ni siquiera reparaba en algún saludo aislado por parte de alguno de los pocos alumnos con los que tenía trato. Principalmente de inferiores cursos a los que ella había salvado de algún matón. Hasta que Luna Lovegood se sentó a su lado, y viendo que ella no era consciente de su presencia, le tocó un brazo con una leve sonrisa.

-Alicia-pronunció su nombre con aquella voz tan peculiar.

-¿Uhm?-miró hacia donde había sentido el contacto-. Oh, Luna. Hola-sonrió.

-Siento molestar tus pensamientos, que por lo que parece debían ser muy entretenidos, pero Dumbledore me ha dado esto para ti-le tendió un pergamino enrollado y rodeado por un gran lazo rojo.

-Muchas gracias Luna-frunció un poco el ceño al cogerlo, preguntándose qué sería-. ¿Has encontrado tus cosas?

-Todas y cada una de ellas-respondió Luna con suavidad pero a la vez con entusiasmo-. Espero que dure más tiempo en perderlas esta vez.

-Si sucediera, no te olvides de decírmelo y te ayudaré a buscarlas.

Cuando intercambiaron una mirada, Alicia vio un brillo sagaz en los ojos de la rubia, que normalmente pasaba desapercibido bajo todas sus excentridades, y pensó que ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento-su voz pareció volverse aún más suave.

Alicia se limitó a sonreír antes de que ella se levantara del asiento y se alejara. Suspiró. Ella no podía llamar rara a Lovegood, no precisamente ella, desde luego. La palabra sería...intrigante. Y se preguntó si así es como la verían los demás alumnos de Hogwarts. Intrigante. Luego pensó en todos aquellos babosos que la rondaban a veces, y si les atraería tanto si fuera, simplemente...normal. Qué palabra tan extraña para el mundo mágico. Normal.

Para ella, que había vivido plenamente la "experiencia muggle", aquella palabra dentro del mundo mágico se volvía algo falta de matices. Si ya en el mundo muggle no todo el mundo era normal...¿cómo podían ser los seres mágicos de alguna manera normales?

Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos que no llevaban a ninguna parte y cogió el pergamino. No quería abrirlo delante de Luna, no por ella, sino por su propia posible reacción. Nunca se sabía, tratándose de Dumbledore. Puede incluso que fuera un howler con efecto retardado.

Levantó la cabeza lo justo para ver sin mirar a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin mirando con desprecio un pergamino igualito al suyo.

Mierda.

Después de cenar Alicia se dirigió corriendo al despacho del director. El día había sido especialmente duro, distraída como estaba por la cita a la que se dirigía y todo el asunto con Harry. No lograba concentrarse en las clases, y esta vez de verdad y no simplemente en apariencia. Cuando Flitwick la mandó a la enfermería claramente decepcionado después de que ella casi se volara la mano con un hechizo mal pronunciado, Alicia se había derrumbado por un momento, escondiéndose detrás de un tapiz que conocía. La señora Pomfrey había querido examinar sus ojos llorosos además de la mano ennegrecida, pero con la mirada que recibió tras decirlo en voz alta supo que no era buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, incluso entre el personal docente La Bruja Oscura tenía un historial. Con la mano vendada, Alicia había llegado al Gran Comedor a tiempo para comer un par de bocados antes de tener que casi volar hasta el despacho de su tutor. Mientras corría, se miraba la mano pensando que no habría pasado de haberlo hecho con su propia varita.

Dumbledore y sus dichosas lecciones misteriosas.

Una vez más, se encontró al odioso Slytherin esperando junto a la gárgola, dudando y en apariencia tan cabreado como lo estaba ella. Genial. Más fácil fastidiarle.

-Hermosa dama, si me permitís...-susurró en su oído.

Malfoy pegó un respingo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero consiguió recobrar la postura y, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, erguirse con superioridad y mirarla con una mueca de desprecio.

-Deja de hacer eso-siseó.

-No pretendía ofenderla, dulce doncella-hizo una leve reverencia con teatralidad.

Le vio ponerse colorado hasta las raíces de aquel pelo que de tan rubio parecía teñido.

-¡Para!-y por un momento sacudió la mano.

Alicia entendió que inconscientemente agitaba su varita ausente, sin duda queriendo lanzarle algún hechizo. Se entristeció, porque decepciones como aquella había tenido varias desde el sábado. Estaban a miércoles y seguía siendo igual. Susurró la contraseña, y el chirrido de la gárgola les distrajo de la disputa. Ella pasó primero con rapidez, hasta llegar a la puerta y golpearla suavemente. Nadie contestó.

Se volvió hacia Draco sorprendida, que le miraba sin entender, y volvió a llamar. Nada. ¿Qué...? Alicia se sintió empalidecer. Conocía al anciano director, no se solía retrasar en sus citas, y mucho menos en su propio despacho... Pero ahora nadie contestaba, ni se oía un solo ruido dentro, ni... ¿Era una maldita broma? Había venido corriendo precisamente por saber cómo era de puntual.

-¿Qué pasa?-soltó impaciente el Slytherin detrás de ella.

-No...no contesta...

-Pues abre y entremos directamente-soltó él igual de irrespetuoso que siempre.

-No seas estúpido, esta puerta no se abre así como así si él no lo permite.

-No me insultes, sucia aguil...

-¡Silencio, Malfoy! Estoy pensando. Algo que tú deberías probar alguna vez.

Cuando él empezó a soltar una retahíla de insultos más o menos fuertes y quejas sobre el retraso del director, acabó por agarrarle de la pechera y estamparlo contra la pared.

-No tengo mi varita pero aún tengo puños, escoria.

-No...no te atreverás-dijo él empalideciendo y resoplando-. Como mi padre se ent...

-¿Te escuchas a ti mismo?-chasqueó la lengua con fastidio-. ¿No te da vergüenza ser tan cobarde?

Parecía un milagro. Malfoy enmudeció, y se limitó a permanecer inerte en su prisión hasta que ella le soltó, cansada. ¿Había conseguido hacer saltar algún interruptor dentro de él? Alicia salió de aquella oscura y sofocante escalera de caracol y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Nada. Estaba empezando a hartarse seriamente. Dumbledore, por favor. Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en una pared, y poco después aparecía Draco para hacer lo propio en el otro extremo. Ninguno habló hasta que la plena noche se cerró sobre ellos y Alicia finalmente alzó la vista.

-No va a venir-acto seguido carraspeó; su voz sonaba rara tras todo el rato sin usarla.

El Slytherin torció el cuello con brusquedad para mirarla con incredulidad.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

-Hombre, creo que es evidente-señaló al exterior completamente oscurecido.

-Nos habría avisado-se infló, con su pose gallita de persona importante.

-Como que no tiene mejores cosas que hacer-resopló-. De hecho, debe haber sido algo muy importante para dejarnos plantados de esta forma...-casi hablaba más para ella misma que a Malfoy.

-Maldito vejestorio...

Alicia le lanzó una mirada gélida.

-No hables así de Albus Dumbledore en mi presencia. Tienes suerte de que no tenga varita, niñato pijo de tres al cuarto.

-He estado aquí perdiendo el tiempo por su culpa, así que le llamo como...

-¿Quién hay ahí?-se oyó la voz de Filch en la oscuridad.

Ambos soltaron sendas maldiciones, y como puestos de acuerdo, echaron a correr, en dirección contraria al sonido de la voz del bedel gruñón. Alicia, conociendo el castillo tan bien como lo hacía, no tenía ningún problema en guiarse por él, pero pronto el Slytherin fue quedándose atrás, sin saber siquiera por dónde estaba caminando. Con un siseo de fastidio, Alicia volvió hasta él, le agarró del brazo y tiró de él con prisa, sabiendo que la Sra. Norris les alcanzaría si se descuidaban. Aquella maldita gata era la razón de la mayoría de sus castigos, porque Filch por sí solo jamás lograría descubrirla.

-¿Pero por qué huimos?-siseó de repente en voz baja Malfoy-. ¡Estábamos allí por petición de...!

-Filch no sabe eso, ni sé si lo sabrá algún otro profesor, y Dumbledore no está en el castillo, eso te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres más castigos? Pues adelante-aflojó la presión de su mano como para dejarle ir, pero Malfoy se pegó a ella, poco dispuesto a perderla de vista. Alicia frenó bruscamente, lo que provocó que Malfoy chocara contra ella, y que ambos se apartaran como si se hubieran quemado. Acto seguido, Alicia abrió un tapiz que conocía y empujó al Slytherin dentro del hueco antes de meterse ella misma.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente por la carrera, pero Alicia inspiró hondo para relajarse, y cuando Malfoy fue a decir algo, le tapó la boca con la mano, instándole a permanecer callado y quieto. Estaba segura de que la Sra. Norris estaba muy cerca, y detrás de ella vendría Filch. Y efectivamente, tras unos tensos cinco minutos, oyeron al viejo conserje pasar al lado de ellos resoplando y hablando con su fiel gata, siendo un fino tapiz lo único que les separaba. A Draco le costaba mantenerse quieto y sin hacer ruido, sobre todo pensando en la repulsa que le provocaba que aquella aguilucha le pusiera la mano encima. Pero en aquel hueco estrecho en el que apenas podían moverse de todas formas, los dos controlaron sus respiraciones hasta que apenas podían oír la del otro. Cuando Alicia consideró que el peligro había pasado, soltó al Slytherin y se relajó, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué no nos ha detectado esa asquerosa gata?-fue lo que dijo Malfoy cuando pudo hablar-. Siempre...

-Hace tiempo que hechicé este tapiz-se encogió ella de hombros-. Me ha servido bien otras veces, y parece ser que una vez más me ha librado de esa maldita gata y del odio-todo-y-a-todos Filch.

-¿Pero cómo...?-Malfoy examinó el tapiz, en busca de algún signo del encantamiento.

-Te recuerdo que estoy en quinto-ahora fue ella la que se infló con superioridad-. Y además, he crecido con Albus Dumbledore, nada más y nada menos.

Incapaz de rebatir eso, Malfoy se limitó a mirarla con desprecio.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No sabes cómo llegar a tu camita, Malfoy?-se burló ella, viéndolo enrojecer de pura furia-. Yo te llevaré a tus queridas malolientes mazmorras, no te preocupes por eso.

Siseó con disgusto, pero no dijo nada más, sabiendo que jamás llegaría bien sin su ayuda.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-¿A qué esperas tú para salir, estúpido?-señaló ella la abertura del tapiz, más cercana a él.

Empalideció y asomó la cabeza con miedo, oyendo cómo la maldita aguilucha se reía de su comportamiento. Bien, si a ella le encantaba meterse en líos, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar.

-Despejado-murmuró con alivio, y salió del todo. La vio salir con un salto ágil, como felino.

-¿He de darte la mano o te comportarás como todo un hombrecito?-volvió a burlarse ella.

-Llévame a mis putas mazmorras, aguilucha.

Alicia chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, pero echó a andar, consciente de que ya habían perdido mucho el tiempo. Se miró la mano vacía con desesperación. Nunca había vagado por Hogwarts de noche sin su varita. Nunca había vagado sin su varita desde que la compró. Dormía con ella incluso. Ojalá no se encontraran con Peeves. Por favor, que no se encontraran con Peeves... Se frenó otra vez bruscamente, provocando otro incómodo choque con Malfoy.

-¿¡Y ahora qué!?-susurró él molesto.

Alicia se llevó la mano a un bolsillo, y sacó de ella lo que parecía una brújula, pero cuya aguja no paraba de girar locamente, y de vez en cuando se iluminaba y unas palabras titilaban encima de uno de sus extremos. Malfoy se acercó para verlas mejor, y vio que ponía: "Harry Potter". Dio un respingo, y la miró en busca de una respuesta.

-Es un _Delator-_susurró ella-. Indica quién y dónde está próximo a nosotros.

-¿Potter anda rondando por el castillo de noche?-se le puso el tono de chivato.

-Y tú no sabes nada de nada-dijo ella con voz suave.

Molesto, torció el gesto pero asintió. ¿Qué andaría haciendo el estúpido Gryffindor a estas horas? ¿Y aquel chisme que llevaba la aguilucha? Le sería muy útil...

-Vamos-se removió impaciente en el sitio.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy. Para ir a las mazmorras tenemos que pasar por ahí, así que esperaremos a que Harry se vaya.

-¿Qué más da? ¡No es como si él nos fuera a delatar!

Alicia se llevó un dedo a los labios, y le agarró por la pechera de la túnica para evitar que se acercara más a aquel pasillo. Y afortunadamente para él, porque pronto pudieron escuchar el susurro serpentil de Snape descubriendo al pequeño merodeador. Malfoy vio a Alicia con la mandíbula tensa y la mano que no sostenía el Delator cerrada en un puño. Querría salvar al imbécil de Potter, pensó para sí. En el aparato flotaban los nombres "Harry Potter" y "Severus Snape", y de repente apareció un tercero: "Remus Lupin", y poco después oyeron también su voz, aunque desde allí no entendían lo que hablaban. Los segundos se sucedieron horrorosamente lentos, hasta que finalmente el nombre de Snape se fue difuminando, y tras unos instantes, también los de Lupin y Potter. Alicia parecía paralizada en el sitio, así que carraspeó con impaciencia hasta que ella se movió, guiándolo de nuevo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí?-susurraba ella, como para sí misma.

-Que Potter se ha librado de una buena-respondió con tono de cabreo. No le parecía justo que él se hubiera librado primero del castigo sin varita, y ahora de esto también. Siempre favoreciendo a la princesa Potter.

Alicia volvió la vista hacia él, como percatándose de repente de su presencia. Le volvió a agarrar del brazo, tirando de él para que fuera más deprisa.

-Vamos, ya casi estamos. Ya me has hecho perder bastante el tiempo.

-¿Yo?-siseó-. Es tu adorado vejestorio Dumbledore el que...

Notó que ella le soltaba, y que aminoraba el paso. Miró al frente, y allí estaban; la entrada a las mazmorras, tan familiar, parecía darle la bienvenida de vuelta. Sonrió.

-¿Podrás llegar tú solito a tu cama, Malfoy?-se volvió a burlar ella.

Con un bufido, agarró uno de los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes y lo tiró al suelo, causando un gran estruendo que resonó aún más en el castillo en silencio. Susurrando rápidamente la contraseña, Alicia vio horrorizada cómo él se refugiaba con una sonrisa maligna en su sala común a la vez que ella pudo oír a Snape preguntando con voz potente qué era todo aquel escándalo.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó con dolor de cabeza. Normal, habría dormido apenas cuatro horas. Desde la seguridad de su sala común, había oído cómo Snape se llevaba a Alicia hasta la zona de Ravenclaw con maliciosa satisfacción. Luego se había metido en su cama por fin, atrapando las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. Y ahora había amanecido con una bonita jaqueca y unos cuantos insultos nuevos para la Ravenclaw. Odiosa y maloliente aguilucha.

La voz de Pansy Parkinson, cuando llegó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, no contribuyó a calmar su jaqueca. No estaba de humor para aguantarla, la verdad. Estaba muy cabreado por su falta de sueño pero sobre todo por su comportamiento. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía esos arranques de niña histérica? ¿Desde cuándo aquella aguilucha le sacaba tanto de quicio, incluso más que la princesa Potter y sus damas de compañía?

Y sobre todo: ¿qué era aquel sentimiento en forma de patada en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ella?

-¡...creo que la van a expulsar!-chillaba Pansy muy contenta.

-¿Qué?-casi gruñó-. ¿A quién?

-¿No me estabas escuchando?-frunció ella los morros-. A esa asquerosa que se atreve a llevar el nombre del fundador de nuestra casa, a la que los imbéciles llaman _La Bruja Oscura-_resopló-. ¡Más quisiera!

Por un momento, Draco se quedó petrificado, sólo moviéndose porque Pansy le empujaba con ímpetu. ¿Expulsada...? No, imposible, era el cachorro de Dumbledore, no lo permitiría, se inventaría alguna excusa... Un momento. ¿Por qué no se alegraba? ¿Por qué _demonios _estaba pensando en las razones que impedirían su expulsión?

_Su secreto, _susurró la voz de un rincón de su mente. Claro. Aún no sabía su secreto, ése que desvelado seguro supondría un golpe peor que la expulsión de Hogwarts. Había otros colegios mágicos, y además, Dumbledore podía enseñarle todo lo que quisiera. Tampoco la veía con intenciones de trabajar para el Ministerio, cosa prácticamente imposible habiendo sido expulsada de Hogwarts.

Pero bueno, ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas?

-Vete, sucia aguilucha-siseó sin darse cuenta.

Afortunadamente, Pansy lo entendió de otra manera.

-¡Sí! ¡Que se vaya para siempre de aquí, de todas maneras nadie la quiere.

-Bueno, seguro que la princesa Potter lloraría-hizo pucheros exagerados con sorna, y Crabbe y Goyle rieron con sus risas de troll borracho.

-Ni siquiera-resopló Pansy de una manera muy poco femenina-. Ya ni siquiera la panda de Potter la quiere aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No tengo todos los detalles, pero al parecer Potter y ella discutieron por algún motivo, y él le ha retirado hasta el saludo-la risa de cerdito de su amiga era metralla para su dolor de cabeza, y Draco frunció el ceño.

De repente, algo dentro de él hizo _click._

Hermione respiraba con dificultad cuando por fin encontró a sus amigos en la sala común, y Harry y Ron la miraron divertidos, preguntándose qué sería tan importante.

-Alicia...-resoplaba ella-. Harry, Alicia...

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo él cortante.

Vio a su amiga fruncir el ceño e intentar darle una respuesta a su bordería, pero no podía respirar, hasta que por fin logró decir algo:

-Expulsada...

Harry se tensó y Ron soltó un grito de incredulidad.

-¿Qué dices? ¿La han expulsado?-dijo a voces. Luego bajó el tono para añadir:-. ¿Será por...su secreto?

-No digas tonterías, Ron-saltó Hermione ya recuperada-. Dumbledore...ya lo sabía. No puede ser de otra...manera. No le va a expulsar por eso, y no creo que nadie más lo sepa.

-Habrá hecho otra de las suyas, y por fin la han castigado-dijo Harry con frialdad.

Se asustó cuando Hermione se acercó rápidamente, colocándole la varita en las narices.

-¡Harry Potter, estamos hablando de tu amiga! ¡Tu amiga va a ser expulsada!

-Alicia no es...-empezó él molesto.

-Harry. Por última vez. Alicia no es su padre.

Harry la miró fijamente, y dándole la espalda tomó las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Hermione suspiró, miró a Ron una última vez, él negó con la cabeza, señalando a las escaleras.

-¿Tú vas a ir, verdad?-dijo entonces Ron.

-Al contrario que otras personas, me gusta estar al lado de mis amigos cuando me necesitan-y sin más Hermione abandonó la sala común, muy digna.

Alicia se retuerce en el sitio, extremadamente nerviosa. Menuda racha lleva... Primero privada de varita, y ahora ¿expulsada? Aquel gilipollas de Snape sonreía pensando en verla atravesar las puertas de Hogwarts, eso seguro. Puertas llenas de dementores, por cierto. Se estremeció. Odiaba a los dementores, no sabía si influenciada en parte por el propio Dumbledore. Pocas veces veía aquella irritación subyacente en el anciano director de una manera tan clara como cuando surgía el tema dementores. ¡Expulsada! Volvió repentinamente a su preocupación principal. Nadie había ido a hablar con ella en todo el día, pero era una ilusa por pensar que por aquello Harry lo olvidaría todo. No...

-Alicia-oyó una voz consternada a sus espaldas.

Se volvió algo más animada, pero su débil sonrisa se rompió al ver que estaba sola.

-Lo siento-sagaz, Hermione se había dado cuenta de su cambio de gesto-. No he logrado hacer entrar en razón a ese estúpido testarudo-sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

-Pero tú has venido-sonrió, levemente pero con dulzura-. Muchas gracias, Hermione.

-No sé qué puedes haber hecho para que te expulsen, y es cierto que me dolió enterarme de... No es el secreto en sí, sino el hecho de ocultarlo tanto tiempo, ¿sab...?

-Lo entiendo-la cortó ella con un gesto de la mano-. Y estás en todo tu derecho a estar enfadada y dolida, y aún así aquí estás, Hermione. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-la voz se le estranguló en la última palabra, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando notó las lágrimas caer-. Ah, qué estupidez-se las enjugó intentando que ella no le viera, pero Hermione se situó enfrente y le apartó las manos de la cara.

-¿Qué pasó, Alicia? Hablo de la expulsión-añadió.

-Me descuidé-rió ella sin verdaderas ganas-. No debería haberlo hecho.

-Pero...

-No importa, Hermione. Ya no. Ni siquiera Dumbledore puede hacer la vista gorda... No con esto. Así que, por favor-le agarró de las manos-, cuida de Harry. Y de Ron-puso una media sonrisa que Hermione no entendió-. Cuando me haya ido, nadie más lo hará-le guiñó un ojo, la soltó y dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose.

-Pero Alicia... ¡Alicia!

Simplemente la observó irse, sin saber qué más decir.

Vamos, tenía que darse prisa o no llegaría. Ya casi estaba allí... Draco casi volaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección una vez más al despacho de aquel vejestorio, deseando encontrar aún allí a la aguilucha. Llegar antes de...

Se frenó al ver la gárgola, y una extremadamente seria Alicia mirando sin ver, sentada en el suelo. Pareció reaccionar al sentirle acercarse.

-_¿Tú?-_siseó incrédula-. ¿Has venido a ver cómo me expulsan? Disfruta del jodido espectáculo, dragón deshuev...

-Yo no lo haría, ¿sabes?-dijo con ese gesto de desprecio tan suyo, que deformaba sus facciones-. No te abandonaría como un perro callejero para el sacrificio-ella le miró fijamente, como ordenando una explicación-. Si fueras mi amiga-explicó-. No le haría jamás algo así a uno de mis amigos, incluso...

-Ah, ¿pero los tienes, Malfoy?-él puso la misma mirada imperante que ella-. Amigos, digo. ¿Alguno de todos tus sicarios es realmente tu amigo de verdad?

-¿No se supone que los Gryffindor son eso? ¿Leales?

-¿No se supone que los Slytherin son eso? ¿Estúpidos?-espetó ella, y él contuvo el impulso de acercarse y...

-Di lo que quieras, Salazar-le dio la espalda, y se mantuvo allí de pie, como esperando. Alicia bufó con fastidio. ¿Eso sería lo último que vería, antes de...? ¿El gesto arrogante y satisfecho de aquel malnacido?

Se oyeron unos pasos, y poco después Dumbledore miraba sorprendido aquel cuadro. Se detuvo con una mirada apaciguadora en Alicia, que le giró la cara sin poderlo soportar, y luego se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Puedo saber qué le trae por aquí, señor Malfoy?-dijo con naturalidad.

-Sea lo que sea, seguro que puede esperar, señor. Antes debemos...-Snape fulminó con la mirada a Alicia, que alzó las cejas y se enderezó en el sitio con algo de prepotencia.

-Me atrevería a suponer que es urgente, dado que ha venido tan de sorpresa. ¿Señor Malfoy?

-Señor...-empezó él, y parecía que le causaba un tremendo esfuerzo pronunciar lo que dijo a continuación-. No puede expulsar a Salazar.

Alicia dejó escapar un jadeo de la sorpresa más absoluta, Snape parecía haber visto un fantasma, y en medio de todo aquello, el rostro de Dumbledore se iluminó con evidente alivio.

-Diga por qué, por favor, señor Malfoy-le animó.

-Porque... Alicia no tiró aquel candelabro, señor. Fui yo.


	5. Fate

**¡Hola! Bueno, supongo que os habréis sorprendido con lo que ha hecho Draco...Pues os prometo que ahora se liará aún más parda :D jajaja **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**No olvidéis dejarme comentarios sobre lo que os ha gustado o no del capítulo, se aprecia un poco de amor lector :3**

5

Snape se volvió hacia el anciano director.

-Señor...obviamente el señor Malfoy no sabe lo que está diciendo... Deben haberle hechiz...

-Fui yo, profesor-siseó él, firme.

-¡No sabe lo que dice!-le espetó él-. Fue a la señorita Salazar a quien yo descubrí no sólo al lado del candelabro roto, sino vagando por los pasillos de noche, lo cual como bien sabe es...

-Volvíamos de su despacho-se dirigió al anciano mago-. De una cita a la que no acudió-le acusó con cierta insolencia.

El anciano director asintió con comprensión.

-Sí, quería disculparme por eso, señor Malfoy, señorita Salazar... No tuve tiempo de avisarles sobre la cancelación de esa cita. Ya saben, un imprevisto y...-chasqueó los dedos como indicando repentina desaparición.

-Pero...-Snape se resistía a darse por vencido, con su victoria bruscamente truncada.

-No se hable más, Severus. El señor Malfoy ha confesado. Y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que el señor Malfoy no mentiría sobre algo así, ¿verdad?

Alicia sonrió levemente a su pesar. Dumbledore era especialista en decirlo todo sin decir realmente nada. Pero... ¿qué estaba pasando? Aquello no podía ser real. Malfoy había...

-Señor...iré a hacer las maletas-dijo entonces un tenso Draco, que apretaba los puños tan fuertemente que parecía que se los iba a romper.

-¿Maletas?-respondió Dumbledore como sorprendido.

-Sí...mis cosas, señor. Para irme de Hogw...

-¿Quién le ha autorizado para dejar este castillo?

Draco le miró con ojos como platos.

-¿No...no me va a expulsar?

-Me parece que no, señor Malfoy. De todas maneras, ni siquiera ha terminado su anterior castigo-a Alicia le pareció ver que le guiñaba un ojo-. Severus, el castigo que tú consideres será suficiente.

Y sin una palabra más, desapareció detrás de la gárgola que custodiaba su despacho. Snape aún miró a Draco, como diciendo "Tenemos que hablar", y parecía pretender que se fuera con él, pero el Slytherin estaba como clavado al sitio. Alicia vio cómo le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a ella, y una de pura rabia a él, antes de que su grasienta melena flotara alejándose de allí.

Ella tampoco parecía poder moverse, y ambos quedaron allí, plantados en el sitio en silencio, sin mirar al otro, como dos farolas en mitad del pasillo. Alicia podía oírle respirar pesadamente, como recuperándose de un corazón acelerado bruscamente. A ella misma le costaba respirar, y pensar, y cualquier cosa que no fuera estar allí plantada, sin más.

-Por qué-soltó de repente, y no se sabía si se lo preguntaba a él o a sí misma, o si era una pregunta siquiera, pero Draco alzó la cabeza y la giró en dirección a ella. Tras coger aire a golpes bruscos, con la mandíbula tensa y una mirada de fuego sorprendente en sus ojos grises, respondió:

-Si estás lejos, no sufrirás. No soporto pensar que puedas librarte y ser feliz ahí fuera, asquerosa aguilucha.

Alicia sintió cómo la sangre le ardía en las venas, cómo las ganas de golpearle habían cerrado su mano en un puño, pero no se movió. No podía. Le miró fijamente, y él apartó la mirada, y eso no le gustó.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a decir en voz alta, pero fue más evidente que no era una pregunta directa, sino una exclamación propia de la total incomprensión. Y Draco no respondió tampoco, sino que, de espaldas a ella, se limitó a andar en dirección contraria hasta que desapareció.

-oOo-

Neville, que resoplaba porque al parecer venía corriendo, se dirigió hacia los tres amigos en cuanto entró en la sala común.

-Her...mione...

-¿Qué pasa, Neville?-ella estaba tan sorprendida como sus dos amigos.

-Alicia...

Harry se tensó de inmediato, y Ron se removió en el sitio algo incómodo.

-¿Alicia? ¿Se...se ha ido?-Hermione sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¡No!-Neville sacudió la cabeza con energía-, es eso...que no...

Hermione se levantó de su asiento de un respingo.

-¿No la han expulsado?-sonrió de oreja a oreja. Recogió sus cosas, las posó sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia el moreno y el pelirrojo-. ¿Tampoco ahora pensáis venir?-frunció el ceño.

Harry permaneció en silencio con expresión terca y Ron volvió a removerse con incomodidad.

-Harry...

-Qué-le espetó él a su amigo.

-Vamos, tío, podría haberse ido para siempre...

-¿Y?-continuó él en sus trece.

-Harry Potter, deja ya la tontería y levanta-ordenó Hermione-. Sé que la echas de menos, y estás aquí haciendo como si nada cuando te mueres de ganas por verla.

-Yo no...

-Vale-le dio la espalda su amiga-, yo sí voy a ver a mi amiga-seguía hablando según se acercaba a la puerta-, porque me alegro de que no la hayan echado y quiero darle un abrazo-salió por la puerta. Ron miró a Harry, y con un suspiro éste se levantó y ambos echaron a correr detrás de ella.

Hermione les recibió con una sonrisa cuando la alcanzaron, pero de repente frenó y sus dos amigos con ella.

-¿Estará en Ravenclaw?-dijo ella dubitativa.

Tanto ella como Ron miraron a Harry, que negó con la cabeza y echó a andar sin decir nada. Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida pero le siguieron hasta los portones.

-Es tarde, Harry-susurró Hermione al ver sus intenciones.

-¿Quieres ver a Alicia, no?-contestó él.

-Sí, pero...

-Pues Alicia está ahí fuera. Tal vez haya ido a ver a Hagrid, no sé. Pero está fuera-dijo él totalmente convencido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Ron alucinado.

-Lo sé.

Y de repente apresuró tanto el paso que sus dos amigos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para seguirle, aunque sabían que iba en dirección de la cabaña del ahora profesor. Vieron que tenía las luces encendidas (aún estaba anocheciendo, y había más luz que oscuridad, así que tampoco era tan tarde), y Harry llamó a la puerta con su repentina impaciencia.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?-oyeron a Hagrid decirle a alguien (o tal vez sólo hablaba con el viejo Fangs). Cuando abrió la puerta, casi empalideció al ver a los tres chicos-. ¡Harry! ¡Sabes que no debes salir a estas...!

-¿Está aquí?-ignoró él su bronca e intento hacerse paso dentro de la cabaña.

-Estoy-oyeron una voz desde detrás del semigigante, que se hizo a un lado, y pudieron ver a Alicia sonriendo.

-Alicia...-parecía sinceramente contento de verla, pero se quedó plantado en el sitio, incómodo, sin saber qué hacer.

Ella decidió por él lanzándose a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Estaba tan convencida de que me expulsarían... Pero no. Y me da igual lo que quieras hacer luego, Harry, ahora voy a romperte la espalda con mi abrazo porque estoy muy contenta-rió ella, y Harry sintió su aliento en el cuello, provocándole un leve escalofrío. Y sin poder evitarlo (ni quererlo, tal vez), respondió a su abrazo, aliviado de verdad.

-Creía que te iban a expulsar-dijo Hermione cuando Alicia le soltó, lo que por un momento le molestó.

-Yo también, créeme-suspiró.

-Suerte que ese Malfoy se haya vuelto loco de repente...-soltó Hagrid.

Alicia le lanzó una leve mirada de reproche al ver a los otros tres mirarla alucinados.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh, Hagrid?-sonrió sin embargo con dulzura, golpeando suavemente con el puño el brazo del viejo hombretón, aunque éste apenas lo sintió.

-Lo siento, Alicia...-se rascó la cabeza apurado.

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?-dijo entonces Harry, con un mal presentimiento.

-Nada-suspiró Alicia-. Se presentó allí para confesar que él había roto el candelabro.

-¿El candelabro?-Ron puso en voz alta la confusión de los tres amigos.

-Sí, es que por eso Snape iba a conseguir que me expulsaran, por un candelabro roto en la zona de Slytherin a altas horas de la noche-se encogió ella de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Pero qué...?-nuevamente Ron estalló, pero sin ser capaz de acabar la pregunta.

Alicia se dio cuenta de que tendría que contarlo.

-Dumbledore nos citó en su despacho por lo del castigo, pero le esperamos mucho rato sin que apareciera. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya era tarde, así que huimos de Filch porque él no se creería nuestra historia...-miró de soslayo a Harry, pero no nombró el hecho de que casi se topan con él-y acompañé a Malfoy hasta Slytherin porque el idiota no sabía ni dónde estaba-bufó con diversión.

Pero ahí estaba. La duda. Las miradas extrañadas de sus tres amigos, en especial la de Harry. El hecho de haber acompañado civilizadamente a un Slytherin hasta su sala común.

-¿Y el candelabro?-en voz muy baja demandó Harry.

-Le hice una bromita de nada y como el niñato que es se vengó tirándolo al suelo-resopló-. Obviamente Snape me pilló y el resto es historia-alzó los brazos como quitándole importancia a todo el asunto.

-¿Y Malfoy fue a confesar?-dijo suavemente Hermione.

Estaba claro que sentían que algo no encajaba. Ella misma pensaba algo parecido... No encajaba para nada que Draco Malfoy se hubiera arriesgado a la expulsión por aquello. Y lo que había dicho...

-¿Dijo por qué lo hizo?-Ron no pudo evitar preguntar, con los ojos como platos.

Se tensó, sin querer realmente decirlo.

-Dijo...dijo que fuera de aquí no sufriría, y que no soportaba pensarlo.

Vio cómo Harry, sumido en sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada furibundo al oírla.

-Ese malnacido... ¡Eso es una amenaza! ¡Pues si piensa hacerte algo...!

A su pesar, Alicia se alegró de que Harry se alzara dispuesto a defenderla. Después de todo.

-Tranquilo, Harry, no temo nada de lo que me pueda hacer Draco Malfoy-afirmó con cierto tono de superioridad.

-Pero...

-No en vano soy La Bruja Oscura-sonrió ella, y más al ver las reacciones de sus amigos al oírlo.

-Esos imbéciles-farfulló Hagrid al fondo-. No entiendo a qué viene llamarte esas cosas, Alicia, cuando tú eres...

-Lo sé, Hagrid-le sonrió ella, y el hombretón le devolvió la sonrisa, y los tres amigos, sobre todo Harry y Ron, se removieron con cierta incomodidad.

-Alicia, lo siento-balbucéo entonces Ron.

Harry alzó la cabeza como sorprendido, pero entonces asintió.

-Sí-dijo simplemente.

Hermione les miró con nerviosismo pero con una sonrisa a punto de florecerle en los labios.

-Ay, tontos-se acercó Alicia a ellos y les despeinó con ambas manos-, si nadie se creía que pudierais vivir sin mí-y como contradiciendo esa seguridad en sí misma, les abrazó con fuerza, como deseando que no se volvieran a escapar.

E incluso Hagrid tuvo que resonarse con fuerza en su pañuelo-sábana los mocos después de las lágrimas que unieron de nuevo, con cautela, la amistad de Alicia con sus tres no-tan-pequeños amigos.

-oOo-

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Draco vio cómo Alicia entraba rodeada del estúpido trío otra vez. ¿Se había reconciliado con la princesa Potter y los demás? Ni siquiera habían ido a apoyarla cuando estuvo a punto de ser expulsada. Sólo él...

¿Qué había hecho? Pero aún peor, _¿por qué?_

Se volvió inmediatamente hacia su plato cuando Alicia volvió la cabeza y casi le descubrió mirándola. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Debería haber dejado que ella le viera, su mirada asesina y una mueca amenazante. Eso debería haber hecho, y no apartar la mirada de esa forma.

-Aún no entiendo cómo se ha librado...-captó las palabras de Pansy, que parloteaba como siempre sin cesar a su lado.

-¿Uhmm?-fingió interesarse.

-Esa asquerosa Ravenclaw-fruncir el morro de aquella manera no ayudaba en nada a la cara de Pansy-. No la han expulsado, y parece que ni siquiera tiene mayor castigo, ya que se pasea toda feliz...

-A pesar de no ser Gryffindor, está enchufada también. Es amiga de Potter-escupió el nombre.

-Ya, pero parecía que Snape esta vez lo había logrado. Me pregunto cómo...

-No hay mucho que preguntarse, te recuerdo que es el cachorro de ese vejestorio que tenemos por director-le espetó él cabreado. Demasiado cabreado para la conversación que estaban teniendo, se recordó, y cambió de estrategia-. Pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ah, sí?-Pansy se animó claramente-. ¿Y en qué consiste?

-No discuto los planes, Pansy. Los estropea-respondió él con superioridad.

Tenía que ocultar a toda costa que por una vez no tenía un plan, ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Estaba totalmente indefenso frente al futuro.

Al otro lado del comedor, Alicia desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, principalmente porque si era cierto lo que había dicho, _si era cierto, _tenía algo planeado contra ella. Algo gordo. Algo peor que expulsarla de Hogwarts... ¿qué podía ser?

Además, no sabía por qué, pero por un momento aquella frase le había sonado a excusa. "Si estás lejos, no sufrirás." Draco podía ser muy gilipollas pero no era tonto. Sabía que para ella ser expulsada era el equivalente a arrancarle una parte de ella, una parte vital.

-¿En qué piensas, Alicia?-le preguntó Hermione. Al parecer había llegado hasta su solitario sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw y se había sentado a su lado mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hola-sonrió ella. La miró por un momento, como evaluándola, y luego se acercó para susurrarle:-. Te seré sincera, Hermione. Pensaba en Draco.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En...por qué?

-No entiendo lo que ha hecho-Hermione suspiró como aliviada, pero Alicia no se dio cuenta-. Y...tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que tenga planeado para, según él, hacerme sufrir. Sufrir en mayor medida que siendo expulsada, Hermione. No me lo puedo imaginar, ¿qué hay peor que eso?

La Gryffindor asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Crees que...-se aventuró a decir-crees que sospeche sobre tu...origen?-suavemente, esperó la reacción de su amiga.

Alicia se puso lívida, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

-No...no, ni siquiera vosotros teníais la más mínima idea, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría él...?

-Bueno...-Hermione la miró con algo de miedo-. Su padre...

No acabó la frase, y Alicia se quedó esperando el final de la misma, hasta que comprendió.

-Ya. Pero tengo la sensación de que no sabría mucho sobre el tema. Incluso aunque los dos...-no acabó la frase-. No creo que se llevaran muy bien.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó la castaña con suavidad.

-No tenía muchos amigos-parecía muy lejos de allí.

-Pero, aún así...

-Quizá tienes razón, Hermione-jamás había visto temblar así a la Ravenclaw, que de repente le agarró el brazo con fuerza-. Por favor, lo que hemos hablado...no se lo cuentes a ellos.

-Per...

-Sabes cómo es Harry, Hermione. Bastante tiene encima como para andar preocupándose por lo mío, ¿no crees?

-Harry tiene derecho...

-Harry tiene demasiados derechos-soltó ella bruscamente-. Quiero decir...-suavizó el tono-. Por favor, Hermione. Es demasiado impulsivo, sé que lo sabes.

-Está bien-musitó ella, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

-Si eso es lo que pretende Malfoy...estaré esperándolo. Y bien puede correr entonces, Hermione. Porque no tendré nada que perder.

-oOo-

Draco se fijó en que se había quedado solo en la oscura sala común de Slytherin. Ni siquiera había oído despedirse al perrito faldero de Pansy. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer aún más en el sillón que ocupaba, y justo cuando iba a perder su inmutable máscara de líder, oyó un ruido.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-siseó, con una paranoia inexplicable.

De un rincón especialmente en sombras, cercano al acceso a los dormitorios masculinos, apareció una larguirucha y siempre serena figura.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Theodore Nott estaba frente a él, por primera vez no para cuestionar ninguna de sus bravuconadas, sino para hacerle una pregunta que no entendía. Le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ayudar a Alicia. ¿Por qué?

Empalideció hasta que ya casi se podía ver a través de su ya de por sí pálida piel.

-¿De qué hablas?-farfulló con furia, levantando de un respingo del asiento.

Con esa parsimonia y calma tan propias de Nott, se acercó hasta él hasta que Draco pudo oír su respiración.

-Vamos, Malfoy. Dímelo en voz baja si no quieres que tus marionetas dejen de andar a tu compás, pero dímelo.

Había seriedad en su tono y su expresión. Ni rastro de burla.

-Nott, creo que has estado bebiendo whisky de fuego a escondidas...-empezó a burlarse.

-Confesaste que tú habías tirado aquel dichoso candelabro en la mismísima puerta de esta sala común. La salvaste de ser expulsada, arriesgándote a tu propia expulsión. Quiero saber por qué.

La repentina e inexplicable furia que parecía irradiar el alto Slytherin se contagió al mismo Draco, que empezó a temblar de pura rabia.

-Cómo lo sabes-siseó.

-¿Importa eso?

-¿Crees que siendo el cachorro de Dumbledore importa algo que sea expulsada? Podría mudarse a cualquier otra escuela, incluso ese vejestorio podría mover hilos para que no figurara en ningún expediente. Sacarla de Hogwarts no me reporta ningún benef...

-¿Y qué beneficio te reporta aquí dentro?-dijo entonces Nott con voz suave.

Peligrosa.

-Bueno, puedo fastidiarla igual que a la princesa Potter y sus...

-Aléjate de ella-le interrumpió él entonces, y Draco lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un dementor con peluca.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que te alejes de Alicia. Que la dejes en paz. Que como la molestes siquiera un poco, Malfoy... Te arrepentirás.

Antes que un Draco en shock pudiera responder a eso, Nott se alejó y desapareció en la zona de las habitaciones.

-oOo-

Bueno, era definitivo. Tendría a Malfoy cara a cara por primera vez desde que evitó... Alicia apretó los puños, y volvió a echar de menos su varita. El lunes empezaría su cuarta semana sin ella, lo cual le dio ánimos. A finales de la semana que viene, podría recuperarla. Y entonces...

Pensó en la cantidad de hechizos que podría lanzar sobre aquel engreído Slytherin que se encontraba ya a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore con expresión seria.

-¿Sigues sin aprenderte la contraseña, serpiente venenosa?-se burló en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Él se tensó, pero no dijo nada. ¿A eso pensaba jugar ahora? Susurró la contraseña, subieron las escaleras en silencio, y cuando llamó a la puerta...nada.

-Me vacilas, Dumbledore-soltó sin darse cuenta.

-¿No está?-abrió la boca él por fin.

-Creo que es evidente, rubio de bote-le espetó.

-Bien, pues no pienso quedarme esperando-se dio la vuelta con intención de bajar las escaleras, pero Alicia lo retuvo por el brazo. Draco se tensó e intentó zafarse, como si quemara. Pero Alicia tenía que decírselo.

-No sé lo que tienes planeado, Malfoy... Pero deberías olvidarlo.

Él parecía sorprendido al principio, pero luego esbozó una mueca calculadora, amenazante.

-Oblígame.

Alicia casi le suelta de la impresión.

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo tienes a Nott en tu bando, pero tener un espía en Slytherin no te servirá de nada, ¿sabes? Nott no habla apenas con nosotros, y jamás se enteraría de nuestros plan...

-¿Theodore? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-_¿Theodore?-_casi escupió el nombre, atónito-. ¿Le llamas por su nombre de pila? ¿Qué...?-se frenó cuando una idea se le pasó por la mente-. Oh-la miró con profundo desprecio-. Theodore tiene todo el dinero del mundo, no puedes haberle comprado así... Ni veo qué motivo tendría para aliarse contigo... A menos que...

Alicia empezó a temblar de furia cuando vio la mirada que le echó de arriba a abajo, como mirándola desde una completamente nueva perspectiva.

-Atrévete a poner esos pensamientos en voz alta, Malfoy, y te aseguro que da igual que no tenga varita. Da igual porque ni siquiera recordarás tu propio y sucio nombre-lo estampó contra la pared. Con una asombrosa fuerza, pensó Draco incluso en mitad del pánico.

-¿Entonces es verdad, aguilucha?-el pánico se filtró por la voz del Slytherin, con lo que perdió posiciones-. Te lo estás...

-Alicia-la voz de Dumbledore, que acababa de abrir la puerta de su despacho, sonaba tranquila, pero ella enseguida se apresuró a soltar a Malfoy y alejarse de él-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada, profesor-apartó la vista, sabiendo que usaría su mirada de rayos X.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-Nada, profesor-dijo él también, también apartando la vista.

Dumbledore aún los contempló durante unos instantes, los dos jóvenes temblorosos, con la respiración agitada y el fuego en los ojos.

-Entren, por favor-dijo finalmente.

Se fijó en que cada uno se posicionó al extremo más alejado del otro dentro del despacho, y muy serio se dirigió a Draco:

-De verdad que no lo entiendo, señor Malfoy. El otro día viene a confesar su fechoría para salvar a la señorita Salazar, y ahora les encuentro a punto de enzarzarse con violencia física, que aunque no cause tanto daño como la mágica en un principio, puede llevarles a un pésimo final.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos mirando al suelo como si éste tuviera grabado algo muy interesante.

-Creía que aprenderían algo con este castigo, pero parece que sólo van a peor. Sin embargo, aumentar el castigo no sé si ayudaría en algo...

-No lo creo-se atrevió a murmurar, aunque en voz muy baja, Alicia.

Pero Dumbledore lo oyó.

-Muy bien. Parece que con varita o sin varita, ustedes dos van a seguir peleando y enfrentándose, ¿verdad?

Alicia tuvo miedo de esa pregunta. Miedo porque Dumbledore ya no mostraba la casi divertida resignación que tenía cuando los estudiantes hacían travesuras, sino que estaba muy serio.

-No creo que nada ni nadie pueda evitarlo, profesor, ya que Malfoy es un asqueroso saco de mier...

-¡Repite eso, gilipollas!-saltó Draco hacia ella, pero con un leve movimiento de varita Dumbledore los ancló a ambos a sus respectivos sitios, sin que pudieran más que lanzarse miradas envenenadas desde la distancia.

-Esta no es la educación que yo te he dado, Alicia-ella apartó la vista, volviendo a ver la decepción tan claramente en su expresión.

¿Y qué esperaba? Con toda su educación, por sus venas corría la sangre de un traidor...

De un asesino.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, pero la verdad es que no era tan diferente del rubio Slytherin. La única diferencia era que ella no había sido criada por su padre, ¿verdad? Si Sirius Black no hubiera sido capturado y metido en prisión, si hubiera conseguido librarse como Lucius Malfoy -lo que todo el mundo sabía, pero casi nadie comentaba-, ¿sería ella muy distinta de aquel niño mimado e insufrible?

Aquel pensamiento de pronto la perturbó tan profundamente que se olvidó de lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel despacho por un momento. Así que cuando fue consciente del siseo de Malfoy, se apresuró a escuchar qué habría dicho Dumbledore para provocarlo.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¿Qué pasa con las clases? ¡Esto afecta mucho más a nuestra educación que su estúpida prohibición de varita!

¿Qué...qué había dicho Dumbledore? La recorrió un escalofrío premonitorio, y miró al anciano director en busca de una explicación.

-Alicia está bastante por encima de la media de su curso, he de decir, así que perder unas cuantas clases no le supondrá mayor problema... Y usted, señor Malfoy, siempre puede pedirle ayuda a ella.

Alicia empalideció. Dumbledore sonreía debajo de aquella espesa barba blanquecina, pero ella no sonrió de vuelta esta vez.

-Dumbledore...

-Voy a uniros mágicamente, Alicia-le dijo él, como si supiera que no le había escuchado-. Como si tuvieran una cuerda atándolos.

Sintió cómo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones bruscamente y temió ahogarse cuando aquella frase dicha en el extraño tono jovial de Dumbledore tomó significado en su cerebro.

-No...no puedes...

-Puedo y lo haré, Alicia-dijo volviéndose repentinamente serio-. Recuperarán sus varitas una semana antes de lo acordado, ¿no se alegran por ello? Sólo por...-ambos pálidos y resoplando, prestaron atención a lo que diría a continuación-un mes más unidos mágicamente-terminó con suavidad.

Alicia sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y Draco lanzó una maldición bien sonora, sin importarle que estuviera allí el director.

-Cuando mi padre se entere...

-...lo asumirá como debe asumir las normas del colegio a donde decidió llevar a su hijo, señor Malfoy.

-Pero...¿es...permanente?

Cuando vio a la Ravenclaw ruborizarse sin poderlo evitar, Dumbledore negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Podrán separarse para dormir y para ciertas...necesidades vitales-Draco pareció enfermar al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por alto-. Pero por lo demás, no podrán separarse más que unos cuantos metros.

-Pe-pe-pero...¿cómo podremos...?

-Créame, señorita Salazar, sé cómo hacer un hechizo así-le vio sonreír nuevamente, y eso la enfadó un poco-. De todas maneras, excepto para dormir y poco más, no tienen demasiada necesidad de separarse más de lo que se lo permitirá el tope que les voy a marcar.

-¡No tiene sentido! ¡Puedo entender el retorcido fin que tiene según usted quitarnos la varita, pero...!

-Es cierto que no todo el mundo puede llevarse bien-puso el tono de discurso-. Pero eso no es impedimento para mantener una relación como mínimo cordial con la gente que además uno puede ver frecuentemente. Ser diferente no debería conducir al odio y a la violencia como ocurre entre ustedes sobre todo últimamente. Con ignorarse educadamente lo harían excelentemente bien. Pero como no parecen ser capaces de aprenderlo...he de forzarles a ello. Forzarles a convivir con gente que no les gusta y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá les sorprenda lo que puedan averiguar gracias a ello.

-Dumbledore...por favor...-Alicia ya no podía contener las lágrimas cayéndole por ambas mejillas.

-Lo siento-y parecía decirlo en serio-. Señores, les voy a pedir que por un momento hagan algo que no les va a gustar, pero serán sólo unos segundos. Dénse la mano.

Ambos le miraron con ojos como platos como alucinados de que se atreviera a pedirles también eso, pero al ver el gesto del anciano director ambos se acercaron y se agarraron, rozándose lo menos posible.

Ambos miraban al suelo con las cabezas gachas y caras de haber sido condenados a muerte cuando Dumbledore empezó a murmurar palabras que no entendieron mientras agitaba la varita, y lo sintieron.

La soga anudándose a sus cuellos.

**TACHAAAAAAAAAAN. Ahora Draco y Alicia tendrán que estar demasiado cerca para su gusto... ¿Aprenderán algo de todo esto?**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Malas compañias

**¡Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo veremos un poco las consecuencias del cambio de castigo de Dumbledore. Es un poco corto pero intenso en algunas partes (o eso he pretendido), así que espero que compense.**

**Un par de recomendaciones musicales: Bad Company de Bad Company (valga la redundancia) para el capítulo en general, y Sugar, We're Goin' Down de Fall Out Boy para la escena final, centrado en Draco.**

**Enjoy!**

6

Cabizbajos, Alicia y Draco caminaban en dirección al Gran Comedor. Al ser sábado el director les había citado por la mañana, y al salir del despacho ya había llegado la hora de comer. Además, ¿a dónde habrían ido si no? No podían ir a sus salas comunes, eso desde luego. Caminaban despacio, con desgana, pues a ninguno le entusiasmaba la idea de que todo el colegio les viera de aquella manera.

Alicia pensaba con tristeza en cómo, ahora que había recuperado a sus amigos, los volvería a perder por culpa de aquel castigo, pues no podía soñar con verles demasiado teniendo a Draco tan cerca. Peor aún: ¿qué había de su soledad? Amaba su soledad. La _necesitaba. _Y ahora el único tiempo del que dispondría a solas sería del necesario para dormir y poco más. Dumbledore había insinuado con sus palabras que, por ejemplo, tuvieran que esperar al otro a las puertas del baño mientras uno lo utilizaba. Le hirvió la sangre en las venas. Al final hasta tendría que ducharse con aquel niñato malcriado. Se ruborizó. ¿Pero qué cojones estaba pensando? ¡Ducharse con Draco Malfoy! La recorrió un escalofrío fruto del profundo desagrado.

Draco a su lado tampoco tenía pensamientos mucho más alegres. ¡Todo el día al lado de aquella estúpida Ravenclaw! ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros de Slytherin? ¿Qué clase de respeto le tendrían con aquella siempre rondando? Se acabaron los planes para fastidiar a la princesa Potter y sus lacayos, o... ¿Cómo iba a planear nada contra Alicia estando ella así de cerca todo el rato? ¿Qué pretendia aquel estúpido vejestorio de Dumbledore? Se le estaba yendo la cabeza con la edad, no había otra explicación.

Ambos se frenaron, reticentes, cuando llegaron a las puertas. No había nadie por allí, ya que por las horas estarían todos dentro ya. Inconscientemente, se miraron el uno al otro, y ninguno habló durante unos segundos antes de que Alicia soltara:

-Tendremos que sentarnos en mi sitio en Ravenclaw.

Siseó con disgusto.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que seguir tus órdenes, estúpida?

-Tienes razón. Estoy segura de que a tus sicarios en Slytherin les encantará comer conmigo al lado, seguro que me regalan su postre y todo-resopló ella.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, pero no quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Y les gustará mucho más a los Ravenclaw tener a un Slytherin?

-Punto uno: los Ravenclaw no tienen un odio tan visceral a los Slytherin como Gryffindor, por ejemplo. Punto dos: nadie se molestará porque nadie se sentará lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para importarle-sonrió, pero Draco pudo ver un punto de amargura en su expresión.

No contestó, y Alicia se lo tomó como que estaba de acuerdo, y tiró de él hacia dentro al ver que él permanecía clavado en su posición.

-Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado-dijo entonces él, apartándose de su mano.

-¿Qué?

-Ni siquiera hemos intentado separarnos. No sabemos hasta qué punto tenemos que...

-No sirve de nada, Malfoy. Dumbledore es...bueno, es Dumbledore. No nos dejará librarnos con medias tintas del castigo.

-Pero...-Draco se alejó de ella, despacio, paso a paso. Alicia sacudió la cabeza, suspirando con hastío.

-Malfoy, vuelve aquí ahora mismo. No conviene forzarlo.

-¡Pero no lo hemos intentado! Quizá puedo alejarme lo suficiente... Quizá puedo...disimular...

Cuando se disponía a dar el sexto paso, con un chasquido fue empujado de vuelta a...Alicia, que lo veía venir hacia ella a toda velocidad sin saber qué hacer, porque apartarse no sería sufic...

El choque fue, más que doloroso, violento. Se apartaron el uno del otro como imanes en repulsión, pero no demasiado.

-¡Te lo he dicho!-siseó ella-. ¡No puedes jugar con Dumbledore!

-Pero...pero...cinco pasos. _¡Cinco pasos!_

-Si escucharas alguna vez, Malfoy...

-¿Pero cómo pretende que vivamos así?-Draco estaba enfurecido, pero Alicia... Alicia sabía que era perder el tiempo. No le gustaba el castigo, pero con Dumbledore había aprendido a resignarse e intentar que pasara lo más rápido posible, porque no dejaba lugar a nada más.

-Malfoy-le frenó en su sarta de improperios-. Entremos ya.

Sorprendiéndola una vez más, Malfoy no protestó. Asintió con resignación y con los puños apretados entró en el barullo y las risas del gran salón donde comían. Nadie pareció reparar realmente en ellos hasta que vieron que caminaban más de cuatro pasos juntos entre las mesas. Es más, pensaron los estudiantes, Draco Malfoy parecía... _seguir a Alicia Salazar. _Y en efecto así era, mientras Alicia corría más que caminaba hacia su sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Con dolor, vio a sus amigos saludarla, pero con gestos confusos al ver al niñato rubio tan cerca de ella. Miró hacia Dumbledore, que charlaba tranquilamente con la profesora McGonagall, y se sintió hervir de rabia. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Le resultaba imposible descifrar el retorcido final que tenía aquella estupidez para su tutor.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en su sitio. Draco apretó los puños, siseó, se obligó a no mirar alrededor, y...se sentó en la silla contigua.

Fue como si medio comedor contuviera la respiración por la sorpresa. Luego surgió un zumbido, como el de una abeja, de cuchicheos alterados, incrédulos. Alicia sabía lo que pensaban, ¿Qué hacían Malfoy y ella sentándose juntos? Vio de reojo a una enfurecida Pansy Parkinson, y por alguna razón aquello le divirtió. Oía sisear a Malfoy a su lado, y ella misma no miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor porque ni se quería imaginar las caras de sus amigos.

-Cuando mi padre...

-Come y calla, Malfoy-le espetó ella, algo más alterada de lo normal por su actitud de niño mimado debido a la situación.

-No me des órdenes-siseó él.

-No seas crío-se burló ella en respuesta.

Le vio echarse la mano al bolsillo con un respingo, e iluminarse su rostro cuando esta vez sí que encontró lo que andaba buscando.

-No te conviene-musitó.

-¿Tienes miedo, Salazar?

Resopló con incredulidad.

-Seguro, Malfoy. Pero no de ti precisamente. Vamos, lo sabes bien. No puedes hacer eso aquí y ahora.

Le vio sacar la mano del bolsillo.

-No aquí y ahora-asintió con tono sombrío.

En la tensión que siguió a aquella clara amenaza, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Pansy había llegado hasta donde estaban sentados.

-Draco, ¿qué significa esto?-le increpó en voz baja.

-Es un castigo, Pansy-Alicia se dio cuenta de que contestaba con hastío-. Un castigo de Dumbledore.

Ella pareció calmarse, pero seguía intrigada.

-¿Castigo?

-Malfoy no está aquí por gusto, Parkinson. Tampoco por el mío, desde luego. Dumbledore nos ha puesto un castigo poco convencional.

Ella la miró con odio, incapaz de creer que se hubiera dirigido a ella.

-¿Qué clase de castigo?-se dirigió ella a Draco, que parecía muy lejos de allí.

-No podemos estar más de cinco pasos separados, Parkinson. Ya está. Ya puedes volver a tu nido de serpientes-espetó Alicia, que quería comer en paz.

-Asquerosa aguilucha, ¿cómo te atreves...?

-Pansy-dijo entonces Draco-. Es así el castigo, y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ve a decírselo a los demás.

Alicia se maravilló de cómo ella aplacaba toda su furia y obedecía sin rechistar.

-Vaya. Realmente tener esclavos parece hasta tentador, algunas veces-mumuró como para ella misma.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Salazar, no vengas de mosquita muerta conmigo-se rió amargamente él.

Ella simplemente le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-De qué coño hablas.

-¿Acaso la princesa no haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras?

Se estremeció. Realmente no andaba muy desencaminado, pero...

-Harry no...

-Cualquier cosa, sólo con que se lo dijera La Bruja Oscura. No creas que no lo sé. Y resulta irónico, ¿no? La princesa dejándose guiar por la oscuridad.

Draco se había acercado lentamente hasta decir esa frase casi en su oído. Alicia sintió un escalofrío y se apartó como si quemara.

-Malfoy, sigue comiendo con la boquita cerrada si no quieres...atragantarte accidentalmente.

-¿No es verdad, Salazar?-ya no había rastro de burla en su tono-. Mírame a los ojos y niégame que sea cierto, que Potter no haría cualquier cosa que tú le dijeras.

Por razones que desconocía, Alicia se volvió hacia él, y se encontró de lleno con aquellos ojos grises inquisidores, cuya bruma tormentosa no indicaba que nada bueno se escondiera detrás de ellos.

-Harry se sacrifica por la gente que quiere, no sigue órdenes de nadie como ese perrito faldero que es Parkinson.

-Pansy me quiere. Se sacrifica por mí. Es lo mismo-respondió él ufano y gallito.

Alicia bufó.

-No tiene nada que ver. Es completamente distinto. Ella te obedece sin rechistar, por temor a lo que puedas hacer si no lo hace. Harry jamás haría eso. Harry seguramente me haría caso en muchas cosas, pero siempre protestaría frente a una orden como la que tú le has dado a Parkinson.

-Pansy no...

-Y un amor así es enfermizo. Porque ahora sois aún muy jóvenes, pero si con el paso de los años Parkinson siguiera así...si tuvieras la decencia suficiente, Malfoy... Acabarías con ello cuando aún estás a tiempo.

Draco se volvió hacia ella enfurecido.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Pansy?

-No es... Da igual, Malfoy. Haz lo que quieras con Pansy. Al fin y al cabo, es tu esclava.

Se levantó, pero de repente pareció darse cuenta de por qué estaban hablando en primer lugar, por qué Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y se quedó plantada en el sitio. No podía moverse mucho más de todas formas, porque Malfoy continuaba comiendo su postre. Al verla, esbozó una sonrisa malvada y empezó a paladearlo lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos, intentando alejar la rabia. Así que fue la voz de Harry lo que le hizo abrirlos:

-¿Alicia?

Le dio un vuelco al corazón. Había llegado el momento.

-Harry-luchó por no llorar, porque no era para nada adecuado-. Harry...es horrible.

-Mucho-bufó entonces Malfoy, aún con su postre.

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Malfoy?-saltó Ron, y Hermione le agarró antes de que se acercara más a él.

-Chicos-cuanto más rápido, mejor-. Dumbledore nos ha puesto un castigo...peculiar-vio como Harry no decía nada, simplemente esperando su explicación-. Malfoy y yo no podremos separarnos más de cinco pasos durante un mes-suspiró con resignación.

-¿¡Qué?!-saltaron Harry y Ron a la vez, y Hermione contuvo una exclamación llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Lo que habéis oído. Nos ha...esposado, por así decirlo.

Ron balbucéo confuso al no entender la referencia, pero Harry y Hermione asintieron con pesar.

-¿Cinco pasos?-dijo Harry entonces, intentando parecer tranquilo, pero Alicia notó el temblor en su voz.

-Lo hemos comprobado antes-asintió ella con tono profesional-. Al intentar dar el sexto paso, este tarugo fue enviado de...vuelta.

Los cinco (incluido Malfoy) se revolvieron incómodos por lo raro que sonaba aquello.

-Pero...Dumbledore no puede haber...

-Pues lo ha hecho, Harry-llegó a sisear Alicia, que empezaba a estar un poco harta del "Dumbledore no haría eso". Estaba claro que lo hacía, ella era prueba viviente de ello, de que había muchas cosas que Dumbledore haría aunque eso resultara incomprensible para todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo lo haréis? ¡Ni siquiera estáis en el mismo curso! ¡Ni en la misma casa...!-Ron enmudeció.

Los tres amigos se miraron con los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, pero Alicia llamó su atención sacudiendo los brazos y la cabeza con negación.

-Por la noche y para ciertas...necesidades vitales, el hechizo será flexible.

Oyeron a Draco bufar con la boca llena, pero no le hicieron caso.

-Pero entonces...el resto del tiempo...-empezó Harry.

-Sí-le posó una mano en el hombro ella. Sintió a Harry tensarse bajo el contacto, pero se dio cuenta de que miraba más a Malfoy que otra cosa.

-No creo que...-volvió a hablar Harry.

-Lo sé-le interrumpió. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, y aunque Ron y Hermione los miraban expectantes, Harry simplemente asintió. Ella lo sabía. Siempre.

-Hasta dentro de un mes, chicos-se volvió Alicia hacia Ron y Hermione con una risa que en realidad no sentía. Ellos la miraron con algo de pena, pero asintieron.

-Si necesitas algo dínoslo, Alicia-se puso gallito Ron mirando con furia a Malfoy.

-Ten...cuidado-murmuró Hermione.

Con un asentimiento firme, se volvió hacia Harry.

-Adiós, Harry-con mucho cuidado de no separarse demasiado de Malfoy, se acercó hasta él hasta besarle en la frente. Él cerró los ojos, como con dolor.

-Nos vamos a ver igualmente, Alicia-dijo éste sin embargo cuando ella se separó.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada, se volvió alejándose de allí, con sus dos amigos siguiéndole después de echar una última mirada hacia la extraña pareja.

-Qué conmovedor-dijo Draco entonces, y Alicia se volvió con un siseo.

-¿Vas a seguir prolongando ese postre eternamente?

Pero vio que lo había terminado, y probablemente hacía un rato. Simplemente la miraba como concentrado en pensamientos que ella no podía leer.

-De todas maneras, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A la biblioteca-dijo Alicia con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, que se acentuó al ver su expresión.

-Mis cosas...-dijo entonces Malfoy, queriendo librarse claramente de aquel muermo.

-En la biblioteca hay de todo. Plumas, pergaminos y libros.

-¡Pero...!

-No sé qué pretendes que hagamos si no. Por lo menos, iremos avanzando en los estudios. Eso podemos hacerlo.

Cuando caminaban por los pasillos (Draco como si le costara esfuerzo), una figura les salió al paso desde un recodo del pasillo. Draco sonrió maliciosamente al ver quién era, y se acercó más pero no demasiado a Alicia.

-Theodore-suspiró Alicia al verle. Luego miró hacia Malfoy, que por algún motivo sonreía, y cuando volvió a mirar a Theodore éste fruncía el ceño.

-¿Te está molestando?-dijo simplemente, con tono casi inhumano de lo sereno que era, señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy.

-No...-sacudió ella la cabeza, dispuesta a explicarse, pero él se dirigió a Malfoy.

-¿No te había dicho algo, Malfoy?

-No puedes hacer nada, Nott-volvió a sonreír él.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas-sacó él la varita con una calma asombrosa. Todo en Nott parecía robótico, incluso su voz, en la que apenas se apreciaba su enfado.

-Theodore-llamó Alicia con voz firme-. Malfoy y yo estamos castigados.

-¿Vais al despacho de Dumbledore? ¿No tenías que ir esta mañana?-echaba miradas furtivas hacia Malfoy, aun con la varita en la mano. Draco pudo verlo. Era difícil en el rostro impasible de Nott, pero...

Cómo la miraba.

-Verás, Theodore...nos ha cambiado el castigo.

El alto Slytherin entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba aquello.

-No me puedo alejar de ella, Nott. Y no es mi culpa, simplemente no puedo-se metió Malfoy riendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Nott se acercó hasta él y le agarró del cuello de la camisa. Alicia se acercó y le despegó de él, aunque con gran esfuerzo. Pudo notar al agarrarlos a ambos para separarlos cómo temblaba Malfoy.

Realmente era un miedica.

-Theodore, escucha. Dumbledore nos ha hechizado para que no podamos dar más de cinco pasos lejos del otro.

El silencio que se hizo después de esa frase fue peor para Alicia que cuando Theodore habló por fin:

-Qué-y aquella voz era tan sombría que hasta Draco se sintió incómodo.

-Dumbledore...-Alicia bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Dumbledore le estaba arruinando la vida, eso estaba haciendo.

Porque ¿qué haría ella sin las cosas que la mantenían estable?

-Esto es algo que ni Snape haría-la impasibilidad de su voz realmente parecía inhumana. Era algo que a Draco siempre le había molestado, el hecho de que no parecía inmutarse por nada.

-Theo...no entiendo qué puede sacar Dumbledore de todo esto. No sé qué quiere enseñarnos. Pero, yo conozco a Dumbledore y por mucho que odie esto...

-...sabes que hay una razón-asintió lentamente el alto Slytherin.

Como esto. Era evidente que estaba molesto, que si Alicia le gustaba, esto no le haría ninguna gracia, pensaba Malfoy. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué no gritaba, siseaba, incluso le atacaba? Draco no lo entendía. No podía entenderlo.

Vio cómo Alicia estiraba el brazo hasta que su mano rozaba la de Nott, y cómo éste entrelazaba ambas con la mayor dulzura, ésa que Draco había presenciado muy pocas veces, y que jamás hubiera imaginado en su compañero. La incomodidad que llevaba sintiendo se triplicó.

-Voy a vomitar-soltó, pero con un temblor en la voz que no pretendía.

Aquello pareció romper el momento de la pareja, dando un respingo Alicia y soltándose, cerrando la mano en un puño con resignación Nott.

-Es sólo miedo a lo desconocido, Malfoy-dijo el Slytherin entonces con calma. Antes de que unos sorprendidos Alicia y sobre todo Draco pudieran decir algo, añadió:-. Entiendo lo que esto significa, Alicia. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Otro mes-musitó ella con tristeza.

Una leve tensión en los hombros de Nott fue su única reacción.

-Hasta entonces-Nott hizo algo que dejó atónito a Draco, sobre todo por cómo la cara de Alicia se iluminó al verlo: sonrió. Fue una sonrisa muy tenue, y medio triste, pero Draco podía jurar que sintió como los latidos de la aguilucha se aceleraban.

-Theod...-el moreno ahogó su nombre al posar sobre los labios de ella los propios, en un gesto que hizo que el corazón de Alicia se detuviera por un instante, para después galopar desbocado en su pecho.

Y que la incomodidad de Draco se volviera una erupción imaginaria en su piel, que quemaba de repente desde la cabeza hasta los pies. _Asqueroso, _pensó. _Total y absolutamente repugnante._

_-_Pensaba hacerlo hoy de todas formas-murmuró Theo como olvidando la presencia de Draco, a centímetros de ella todavía-, y he pensado que con más motivo aún.

Alicia dejó escapar una risita medio tonta, que no parecía ir con ella.

-Hasta entonces.

Nott se separó, le dirigió una úlltima mirada a Draco (le pareció que reprimía una sonrisa), volvió a mirar a Alicia como con tristeza y se alejó en dirección contraria a la que ellos llevaban.

Le siguió un momento extraño, con Alicia intentando contener la carrera desatada de sus latidos, y Draco rogando por una ducha que sabía que no podía darse.

Nott era un traidor a la sangre, que se tiraba a aquella asquerosa aguilucha, y...

-Muévete, Malfoy. No pienso quedarme aquí todo el día.

Alicia casi dio un paso atrás al recibir la mirada en llamas del Slytherin.

-Qué pronto se dan por vencidos tus mascotas, aguilucha.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella, de repente también cabreada.

-Aceptan sin más que tienes que estar conmigo, ni siquiera intentan librarte de mí. Te dejan abandonada a tu suerte.

-Son inteligentes, cosa que no se puede decir de otros-siseó ella.

-Son unos cobardes-rió él ufano.

-Pensaba que tú más que nadie conocerías la cobardía, Malfoy-le espetó ella sombría.

Sacó su varita con rapidez, pero sólo para verla volar hasta la mano libre de Alicia, que le había desarmado sin que casi pudiera ser consciente de ello.

-Devuélvemela-siseó.

-Así empezó todo, Malfoy. Con tu varita en mis manos. ¿De verdad creías que esta vez sería diferente?

-He dicho que...

-Si prometes estarte calladito y quietecito, estudiando tranquilamente en la biblioteca toda la tarde.

Para un niño malcriado como él, aquello jugaba con sus límites.

-¡Hija de...!

Un destello, y Malfoy cayó al suelo, pero el golpe de su cuerpo contra la dura piedra no dolió tanto como el que recibió su orgullo. La odiaba. La odiaba y algún día...

-No lo entiendes, niño de papá. No entiendes que aún nos falta un mes y no podemos estar siempre así. Nos agotará física y mentalmente. Seremos unos despojos al final de esta tortura.

El tono de Alicia esta vez no era de superioridad, sino una desesperada constatación de un hecho. Y tal vez fue eso lo que hizo a Draco levantarse lentamente del suelo, y sin mirarla una sola vez echar a andar de nuevo, sin preocuparse de si ella le seguía o no.


End file.
